After The Battle: The Summer of Romance
by GryffindorTom
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts may of ended, but for some the suffering may have just begun. As the participants are worn out, Harry, Ginny, Susan and rest of the DA, life may of changed, but surprises will out for several people.
1. Chapter 1 - Post Battle Stress

After The Battle – Rating **M**

Chapter 01 – **Post Battle Stress**

Summary – **The Battle of Hogwarts may of ended, but for some the suffering may have just begun. As the participants are worn out, _Harry_ , _Ginny_ , _Susan_ and rest of the DA, life may of changed, but surprises will out for several people.**

Pairings – **Harry/Ginny/Susan, Ron/Hermione, Molly/Arthur, George/Angelina, Neville/Hannah, Terry/Daphne, Dudley/Cho, Petunia/Vernon**

Warnings – **Contains mild violence and swearing in this chapter**

-After The Battle-

 **Headmasters Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **02 May 1998**

The result of battle ripped through the whole of Wizarding Britain like a dagger to a body. In all corners of the country, people were full of joy over the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Owls started flying from every corner of the country, letting the news flow freely. Fireworks were being set off as though it were Bonfire Night. At Hogwarts, the scenes of the final battle showed the scars which needed healing, healing that takes time.

Having hunted Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes for nearly a year, it felt like an eternity for Harry, Ron and Hermione. The final part of the quest had kept them going for over 36 hours, wearing out all three, not just physically but mentally.

For Harry, having took a Killing Curse, and surviving, having found out that a Horcrux was in his scar, a soul piece of Tom Riddle, the birth name of Lord Voldemort, made him completely and totally spent.

That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

He placed the wand his back pocket, alongside his own, making his way through the maze of corridors, heading with Ron and Hermione to Gryffindor Tower. They stopped once they saw the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I'm going to get Ginny." Hermione whispered in his ear. "I know you need her and I bet she's worried about you"

"Thanks Hermione" came the reply.

They looked upon the portrait of the Fat Lady who was smiling. "Thank you Mr Potter. Thank you." The portrait said, the others clapping their hands. She swung open, not even waiting for a password. "You've done this house an amazing service, all three of you."

Harry took a few steps forward, collapsing into a chair by the fire, not awake enough to realise where he was.

 **Order Safehouse, Kingswinford, United Kingdom**

 **02 May 1998**

Petunia Dursley was sitting at the counter of the table, eating her breakfast when she heard her son, Dudley, thunder down the stairs. To the locals of Kingswinford, the Dursley family were known as Frank and Rose Evans, postmaster and postmistress of a nearby villages Post Office. Most of the locals in the village got along with the new postmistress, however Vernon was not so hospitable, especially on pension day. But the Order thought it'd be best for them to start new.

"Cho has just got back from wherever she was. She says it's all over. Harry did it." Dudley said, bursting into the room. "She said he died, but somehow didn't die."

"THE FREAK SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD. IF, AND WHEN WE DO GET HOME, I WANT YOU AND THAT FREAK OF A GIRLFRIEND YOU HAVE TO STAY OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon bellowed. "I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL THESE FREAKS GOING ROUND THINKING THEY OWN THE PLACE."

"Fine you fat wanker, I'll find a place of my own. I'm sure Cho and I will be able to go somewhere." Dudley said, storming off to his room, and Cho.

 **Long Term Ward, St Mungos Hospital, London, United Kingdom**

 **02 May 1998**

In the Long Term Spell Damage ward at St Mungos Hospital, two people, Frank and Alice Longbottom were laying on a bed, with a dishevelled older woman, Augusta Longbottom sitting beside them.

"...massive battle, You-Know-Who is dead again. Lily and James's lad did it again." Augusta Longbottom said, smiling at her son and daughter. "Neville helped him by slashing You-Know-Who's snake with the Sword of Gryffindor. I'm so proud of my Great-Nephew and Grandson. If only my older brother, Fleamont, was alive to see his Grandson honour James and Lily's memories, he'd be over the moon."

Alice suddenly stirred and opened her eyes to look at her husband. "Frank?" she asked.

Frank straightened knowing that he hadn't heard that name come out of her mouth before. "Alice?" he said.

Alice blinked at him seeing exactly who he was. "Good lord, what happened? Last thing I remember was a black light from Lestrange and now I'm here?" she asked.

Augusta looked at her daughter-in-law. "Alice?" She said, thinking she must be dreaming. "That was November 1, 1981. It's 1998 now," Neville answered automatically. "Today is May 2 , 1998."

"Your son and I are close to our Forties," Alice said doing the math in her head.

Augusta nodded. "You're thirty-eight, and Frank is forty," Augusta answered. "Maybe I should go and get the Healer."

"The Healer?" Alice asked. "Why?"

"You've been at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies for the past 16 years," Augusta told her as she got up from her chair, walking towards the door.

"That would make Neville seventeen years old, wouldn't it?" Alice asked her husband who nodded to her

 **Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **02 May 1998**

Harry woke up with a start, finding himself in a chair by the fire. His mind terrorised by Tom Riddle. " _People were dead, friends, people I respected. Its all my fault! I could have prevented this earlier_." Harry thought, " _Ginny almost died. Fred was dead. Remus, Tonks, Colin. I should have prevented this_!"

Harry turned around, sensing someone was behind him. His eyes still groggy tried to focus on the face, but couldn't. All that he could see was red. He pulled his wand out instinctively.

"Harry James Potter!" the person said, pulling Harry's glasses off the table, passing them to him. Harry put them on to find that the person was Ginny. He tried to stand up, failing, falling back into the chair. Ginny grabbed his arms and helped him up.

"Harry James Potter!" she said, her hands still holding his arms, trying to support him, "Firstly, put that wand down! Secondly, never do that to me again! You are too damn noble, too noble for your own good at times. I needed you and you wasn't here!"

"Ginny. First things first, I'm sorry." Harry said, trying his hardest not to fall backwards. He placed his wand in his pocket. "It's all my fault. Fred. Remus. Tonks. All my fault."

"Harry, there's no need to be sorry about Fred, Remus, Tonks or anyone else." Ginny said, pulling him closer to her. "I'm just still in shock from when they said you were dead. I couldn't imagine my life without you!"

"Ginny. When I heard you scream, I just wanted to run to you." Harry said, tears forming in his eyes. "I had to do it. In me was a piece of Riddle. I had to get that destroyed so I could destroy him. I had to let him murder me."

"You mean...you mean you were dead?" Ginny asked, crying. She let go of Harry, making him fall back onto the chair. "You let him kill you, without telling me! You should have told me!"

"Ginny. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't." Harry said, crying, trying to get back up. "You were comforting someone when I was by you, but you couldn't see me as I was under my cloak."

"I knew I felt you pass me." Ginny said, helping him back up, pulling him towards her. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I knew that if I did, then I would never be able to do it." Harry said, holding her tight for support. "I would have made it into the forest, and Riddle would have still been alive. Riddle needed to die, to do that meant I had to die. I couldn't let him get away with his…his evil…he needed to be stopped."

"Yes, I would have stopped you," Ginny said, stroking his back, "And do you know why? It's because I love you Harry James Potter. I love you with all of my heart." Ginny sat Harry down, sitting in his knee. "Luna told me that she heard that you was at her house. Why is that?"

"I had heard about a thing called the Elder Wand when I was in Riddles mind. He tortured Olivander, and unbeknown to Hermione and I, and eventually when Ron came back, Luna and Olivander had been snatched by Death Eaters, held hostage in the cellar of Malfoy Manor." Harry explained, "It turns out the three items in Beedle the Bard's story, The Three Brothers, is real. The cloak of Invisibility is mine, Dumbledore had acquired the Elder Wand from Gwindelwald when he duelled him, and there was a Resurrection Stone.

"That git, however, tried to turn us into the Death Eaters because they had kidnapped Luna." Harry continued. "Anyway, at the time, I remarked to Ron and Hermione that I hoped you were at the Burrow, safe and sound."

"I wasn't safe however." Ginny said, "The Slytherins and the Carrow twins saw to that." She stopped, moving closer to him so she could whisper to him. Suddenly the portrait opened and there stood Ron and Hermione. They stepped in to the common room.

"So that's where you're hiding, you swine!" Ron shouted to Harry, grasping his wand tightly. "DON'T TOUCH MY FUCKING SISTER!"

"Ron, I love Harry." Ginny said, standing up, helping Harry to stand at the same time, "Who you think-"

"WHO DO I THINK I AM?" Ron interrupted, edging closer to Harry and Ginny, "HE SPLITS UP WITH YOU, MAKING YOU UPSET, THEN HE TOYS WITH YOUR EMOTIONS IN THE SUMMER. NEXT THING I SEE I COME IN TO FIND YOU TWO CANOODLING IN A CHAIR IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!"

"Ron, mate, listen to me. Ginny has been more help in the last five minutes than you were during the whole of September and October." Harry said, pulling his wand out of his pocket, "After the Ministry saga, you were as much use as one of Professor McGonagall's pin cushions."

"That was you?" Ginny asked, turning to Harry and Hermione, laughing, "You were the ones who broke into the Ministry in September and made Umbridge upset? Neville owes me 10 Galleons!"

"Yeah, we did that." Hermione said to Ginny, surprised at her making bets, "Afterwards Ronald was as useless as Harry described. He even decided to leave us as he was fed up that we were not doing as well as we hoped, even with some really Dark Magic affecting him.

"Anyway Harry, Ginny, it's great to see you two are happy. When we were camping, Harry would take out the Marauders Map to see where in the school you were, hoping you were ok. He would even talk to it." Hermione said, smiling at the pair of them. "He was upset when we suddenly left the wedding, worried sick about how bad the Death Eaters would treat you."

"You see Ron?" Ginny said, turning to her brother, "Unlike you, Harry cared about me. You, on the other hand, left Hermione and Harry, in a strop, as per usual, because you couldn't understand that patience was needed."

"SHUT UP GINNY! I WILL NOT HAVE THAT…THAT GIT TOUCH YOU AGAIN," Ron shouted, pushing Ginny away from Harry. Harry fell back into the chair, his body still weak from the battle. "HE MAY HAVE SAVED THE WIZARDING WORLD BUT DON'T FORGET HE HAD WORMED HIS WAY INTO YOUR HEART AND BROKEN IT ONCE."

"Ron. You're tired. Hermione is worn out." Ginny said, helping Harry back up into his feet. "It doesn't help that you're emotional because of Fred dying. I need Harry, just as much as he needs me." Ginny started to cry, struggling to support her emotions much longer. "Fred wasn't the only one Harry has lost. He's lost his parents, Sirius, Remus, his family basically."

"She's right." Harry said, wiping her tears from her eyes. "I can't go on like this, being on my own. I need her now, more than every. That why I died in the forest, not just because of the Horcrux that was in me, but because I wanted Ginny to have a life where she wasn't under the rule of Riddle.

"I need more than a friend right now," Harry continued explaining to Ron and Hermione, "More than you or Hermione. I need stability and a life, and that person who I need to be with is Ginny. Ginny is the one that I always wanted, even when I was with Cho, I was just to stupid to see it then. I was-"

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER," Ron shouted, pointing his wand at Harry. " _Stupefy"_ he said, casting the spell. Harry felt himself forced backwards, out of Ginny's hands. He hit the stone wall and, for Harry, everything went black.

Ginny turned to Ron and slapped him. "You, Ronald Weasley, have the emotional range of a teaspoon. Why the fuck did you hit my boyfriend for?" she shouted, levitating Harry off the ground. She went through the portrait hole, Harry following her, to head to the Hospital Wing.

Hearing Ginny leaving the tower, Ron looked at Dean frowning. "Women are bloody mental." He didn't expect the slap that he got for that!

 **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **02 May 1998**

Ginny looked at Harry, noticing the feeling of terror coming from him. Little did she realise what he was suffering from.

 _Harry and Ginny walked down to the lake, the sun gleaming into it. Suddenly a shadow appeared, one of someone Harry couldn't recognise. Suddenly a green light aimed towards the couple, only just missing them._

" _We meet again, Potter." the shadow said, using the voice of Voldemort. "This time, you and your Blood Traitor girlfriend will die"_

 _Suddenly Harry felt himself pushed backwards in the direction of the tree, the one he and Ginny lay next to before the funeral. He stood up, seeing Ginny being held by a Death Eater. Next thing he knew, he was up against the tree, bound._

" _I'm going to kill your Blood Traitor girlfriend, then I'm going to kill you." Voldemort said, his eyes going red. "Then I will be in power, forever."_

Ginny woke up, turning around in her chair to see Harry shaking. He looked as white as a sheet. Blood was pouring out of several cuts.

"Leave her alone!" Harry shouted, the shakes getting more violent. "Let her go Riddle."

 _Harry was tied against the tree. Voldemort had_ _Ginny bound,_ _his wand against her neck. Harry tried to get away from the bonds that prohibited his escape, but every time he tried, he couldn't. He was trapped, unable to protect Ginny from Voldemort._

" _Leave her alone!" Harry shouted, worrying about Ginny. "Let her go Riddle!" He felt the side of his pocket and remembered that his wand was there. He tried to get it out, but the top of his pocket was covered with the ropes bonding him._

 _Avada Kedavra" Voldemort aimed at Ginny, killing her instantly. "You lose again Potter." He laughed maniacally, dropping Ginny to the floor._

" _You killed her!" Harry shouted, summoning every ounce of strength that he had, reaching into his pocket for his wand. Eventually he managed to reach it, muttering a spell to release him from the ropes that Voldemort had created. He ran to Voldemort, aiming to get a good shot. "You killed her Riddle, and now it's your turn!"_

" _Harry," he heard. It sounded like Ginny. "Harry, you can beat him." Next thing Harry knew, everything was black._

Ginny leaned forward, placing her hands in his. "You killed her!" Harry shouted, fighting against Ginny. "You killed her Riddle, and now it's your turn!"

"Harry," Ginny said, putting her head next to his. "Harry, you can beat him." She took his hand and held it in hers, hoping he would wake up soon. She felt him sit up, gasping for air. Harry turned to Ginny, his eyes opening, taking in her eyes.

"Harry, I'm here, and Riddle is dead. You've had a nightmare, I helped you get out of it." Ginny said, standing up. "I need to get Madam Pomfrey. She needs to look at you again as you're bleeding."

"I'm bleeding?" Harry said, reaching for the source of the bleeding. Suddenly a pain rocketed to his chest. Ginny sat down, noting his face, scared at what was happening. He moved his hand from the source of the blood to his chest.

"Yes, your head is bleeding from where that git of a brother stunned you," she said, wrapping a new bandage round his head. "You hit the fire in the common room and went unconscious.

"I dreamt that we were near the lake, by the tree, but he had you, and he killed you." Harry said, crying, "Why does it feel that every time that I sleep, I end up back against Riddle? I am getting fed up of this, these nightmares."

"Harry, remember that you had part of him in you." Ginny said, her hands showing no release from his, "When I got possessed by him in my first year, I ended up getting haunted by nightmares of him. I still do, but I've learnt to think of you and me, by the lake."

She turned around, reaching for a goblet that was left by Madam Pomfrey, handing it to Harry, urging him to drink a Dreamless Sleep potion. She lifted her wand and muttered a few spells, making sure that all the cuts wouldn't bleed any further.

 **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **03 May 1998**

Molly and Arthur Weasley rushed into the Hospital Wing that morning to see Harry still laying on the bed, his hands entwined with Ginny, their hair tangled together. They looked at them, a glow on Arthur's face.

"Look at them," Arthur said, crying at the sight of his daughter. "Does that remind you of anyone Molly?"

Yes they do." Molly said, pulling a tissue from her pocket. "Young James Potter had got engaged to Lily Evans and they were in St Mungos. That was the night my brothers were killed. James had been injured by a cutting curse and Lily was with him all night, lying half on the bed, half in a chair. Harry is just like his father, loving redheads!"

"It still pains me to remember that night dear." Arthur said, crying, "You were in tears over it all. Charlie was only a couple of months old at the time. To think that out of all the people our age in the Order, me, you and Kingsley are the only ones left."

"I know. Its pretty sad really that Harry has lost so much of his family," Molly said, crying, "I made a promise to Lily that I would look after her son if I can, and I will do, even if he becomes a stubborn so and so like James was."

"I think we ought to let them rest dear." Arthur said to his wife, cuddling her, "And have words with young Ronald."

"Indeed," Molly said, walking out of the Hospital Wing. "They're only young once."

-After The Battle-

The sun rose over Hogwarts, engulfing the room with brightness. A man wearing a dark robe over his head walked into the Hospital Wing, edging towards Harry and Ginny. Suddenly he saw a red light hit him, and darkness claimed him.

-After The Battle-

 **A/N** – Story based on characters and storylines introduced in JK Rowling's **Harry Potter and the** **Philosopher's Stone** and **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.** All rights to their various owners/creators. Some of the text was from JK Rowling's **Harry Potter and the** **Deathly Hallows.**

The Confessions series poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 12th April 2016. Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

 _Coming Up in Chapter 2 – Does Harry make it to the Memorial? Does Harry discover one of his worst fears? What causes a ruckus in the Hospital Wing_


	2. Chapter 2 - Hospital Wing Mayhem

After The Battle – Rating **M**

Chapter 02 – **Hospital Wing Mayhem**

Warnings – **Contains violence, swearing and scenes some readers may find upsetting in this chapter**

-After The Battle-

 **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **03 May 1998**

The sun rose through the Hospital Wing window, forcing itself through the blinds. Harry turned in his bed. Suddenly he felt an urge that something was going to happen. He sat up, turning towards the perceived threat. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and without realising, stunned the threat

 _Amycus Carrow! I thought he had learnt his lesson when he threatened McGonagall? Obviously not as he has tried to attack me and Ginny_. Harry thought, his chest pumping quickly, scanning the area for other threats. He knew there wasn't any others, but didn't let his guard down. _You'll never forgive yourself Potter if Ginny gets attacked. You love her. She looks like she's been through hell and back._

One of the Aurors that was near him ran over to Carrow, grabbing his wand from him, pulling a circular tube from his pocket, placing the wand in the tube. He shouted for the other Aurors to restrain Carrow whilst he was revived. Madam Pomfrey ran from her office, shouting "What in the name of Merlin is going on?"

"Potter should be the one the Aurors should be arresting." Carrow said, spitting at Madam Pomfrey, "Potter used a Unforgivable on me, then killed my master! Minerva will back me up."

"I will not back up a piece of Death Eater scum" Professor McGonagall said, running into the Hospital Wing. "Even if Mr Potter did use an Unforgivable Curse, which I will never confirm nor deny, I have it on the word of the Minister for Magic that he would never be punished for it."

"You...you bitch! That filthy Half Blood killed my master. He used a Unforgivable on me and he deserves to die." Carrow said, rushing towards Harry. The Aurors grabbed hold of him, using a spell to bind him.

"You call me a "filthy Half Blood"? Have you stopped and worked out what Riddle was?" Harry said, standing up, pointing his wand menacingly at Carrow. "Your "master" was the son of a Squib and a Muggle. Or did you lot think he was a Pure Blood?"

"You dare talk about the Dark Lord like that? Your slut of a Blood Traitor girlfriend was very good as a target for the Cruciartus Curses!" Carrow shouted, reaching for his wand, discovering that it had been took away. "The Dark Lord will be avenged, and you Potter, you will die first!"

Suddenly Carrow felt himself being attacked by a non verbal spell from Harry, his face incensed at the thought of what his Ginny had undergone, tortured at the hands of a Death Eater.

"Harry! No, don't do it. It will make you as bad as them." Ginny shouted from behind him, upset that Harry was angry.

" _It's all my fault,"_ Harry thought, his head dropping when he saw Aurors dragging Amycus Carrow away from the Hospital Wing, obscenities being shouted throughout the corridors. " _I should have been here, here to protect Ginny. Instead I go wondering round the country looking for Horcruxes while Ginny is being attacked. It's all my fault."_

Suddenly Harry started clutching his chest, pains shooting from where Voldemort cast the Killing Curse. "Harry…help…Molly…Kingsley…collapse" was all he heard, then suddenly he fell down on the floor, and all went black for him.

Ginny noticed Harry clutching his chest, his eyes all bloodshot. "Quickly! It's Harry! He needs help!" Suddenly Harry collapsed on the floor, struggling to breath. She rushed to him, holding his hand. " _Please don't die on me Harry. I can't cope with you dying too_ " she thought, tears coming to her eyes.

"Minerva, fetch Molly and Arthur, tell them to come here." Madam Pomfrey shouted to the new Headmistress, "Fetch Kingsley Shacklebolt too. Tell them Harry has collapsed."

Between Ginny and Madam Pomfrey, they managed to get Harry back on to the bed. Ginny put her head close to Harry's mouth, trying to see if he was breathing. She felt his breath, but it was irregular, almost as if he was giving up. " _Come on Harry, I need you to stay with me. I just can't bare to even think about living without you"_ she thought, her eyes filling with tears. She moved her head so her lips were touching his, and kissed him with all of her might.

After what felt the hardest few minutes of her life, she heard footsteps rushing in to the Hospital Wing. She turned instinctively, drawing her wand out of her pocket. She saw her parents and Kingsley Shacklebolt coming towards her. She pointed it at Shacklebolt, unsure if it was the real person.

"What was the last thing your Patronus said to us, and what form does it take?" Ginny shouted, her face looking at him menacingly.

"It's a lynx, and I told it, on the day of Bill and Fleurs wedding to say " _The Ministry has fallen, Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_ Does that satisfy your questions Miss Weasley?"Kingsley said, shocked at the questioning, yet relieved at the fact that Ginny knew what she was doing.

"Sorry Kingsley, but I had to do that as we had Amycus Carrow come in here, looking like he was about to do something to the pair of us. Before i knew it, Harry stunned him, then sent another non verbal spell when Carrow…Carrow…said something which made Harry look like he wanted to murder him." Ginny said, putting her wand back in her pocket. "I was scared that Harry was going to actually kill him given half a chance. His eyes, they went completely green with rage. Then he started getting pains in his chest and collapsed.

"I don't think I cope with Harry dying," she said, grabbing a tissue from the cabinet next to the bed where Harry was lying. She sat on the bed, right next to where Harry was. "When Hagrid brought him from the forest, when V-Voldemort said he was dead, I-I just wanted to die. I wanted to be with him. When Ron stunned him, making him hit the wall after I kissed him, I wanted to hit Ron so bad that if it wasn't for Hermione I would have. And now, the stress his body has endured after what happened with Carrow, I-I'm scared that he won't pull through. I love him too much to see him die again."

"What do you mean, die again?" Arthur said, heading to hug his daughter. "Do you know something we don't?"

Ginny nodded, tears coming fast and furious. "Harry told me that he had a piece of Riddle inside him. That's why he went into the forest, because he had to get rid of it."

Kingsley gasped, remembering a earlier conversation he had with Ron and Hermione. "Ginny, Molly, Arthur. What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room. As an Auror, I've seen this type of magic once before, so I know what I am saying. That piece of Voldemort Ginny has just mentioned was what is known as a Horcrux. It is a piece of dark magic which is part of a soul, splintered off. It takes a murder to create a Horcrux.

"From what Ronald and Hermione have told me, the first Horcrux was a diary that was originally owned by Tom Riddle when he was at school here." Kingsley said, noting Ginny rushing for a bedpan. "That's what enabled the Chamber to open originally, using Ginny as a host. It was what possessed Ginny and allowed the Basilisk to petrify all those students. Albus told me that Harry had destroyed both the Horcrux and the Basilisk.

"If my discussions are correct, and I will need to speak to Professor Dumbledore's portrait, that's what Harry, Ron and Hermione were hunting for all year." Kingsley said, noting that Ginny was holding Harry really tight. Molly looked as white as a sheet when she heard about what happened to Ginny. "Arthur, Molly. Based on what your daughter has just said, it looks like Harry was one of his Horcruxes. I think that was what allowed Harry to have that unique connection to Voldemort."

"But surely Harry hasn't been possessed?" Molly said, shaking like a leaf. "People would have noticed it."

"He had been once. The night in the Ministry when Sirius was killed by Bellatrix, that night that Fudge saw that Voldemort had returned. Voldemort." Ginny said, pulling another tissue out because more fresh tears arrived. "Voldemort wanted Dumbledore to kill Harry, but using Harry's own body and voice to tell him." She looked down to Harry when she remembered the words used. " _If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy"._ She shuddered at the memory. _"_ If only I wasn't concentrating on making him notice me by dating that dickhead, Corner, I could have helped him through the aftermath of it all. He had lost Sirius, one of the only links to his family. He had his mind invaded by evil scum, and now yesterday he lost the only other person he had knew for certain had knew his parents. Then bloody Carrow decides to try something today to him."

Molly stepped towards her daughter, hugging her. "Listen to me. We all dropped the ball on that one. When your dad and I came in last night to check on you two, I noticed that you two were made for each other. You were both laying down, together, and by the look on your face, it reminded me of the night your Uncles Fabian and Gideon died. Harry's dad was in St Mungos after an attack by Death Eaters. When I saw you, you pair reminded me of James and Lily Potter, totally made for each other. You need to help Harry through this. We all do."

Madam Pomfrey came over to Ginny with a goblet containing some Dreamless Sleep potion. She handed to Ginny.

"Drink it all, Harry won't forgive us if you become worse because of him being unwell. I've had words with Ronald so he won't be bothering you unless it's urgent." Arthur said, hugging his daughter. He helped her lay fully on the bed so she was next to Harry, allowing her to sleep.

 **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School**

 **7** **th** **May 1998**

The darkness seemed to love Harry, as though he was a long lost relative. Harry knew he deserved it, knew that eventually his time would be up. Suddenly a flowery smell came wafting into his nose, one he associated with a certain red head.

Suddenly a mist appeared, one which last time he saw it, he was coming back. " _Ginny. She's here."_ Harry thought, trying to open his eyes. "I need my Ginny."

"Harry! You're alive," he heard. He tried focusing on where the sound was coming from. He felt another waft of that flowery smell, the one that he knew was her. "Madam Pomfrey! Mom! Come quickly! It's Harry!"

Harry saw the outlines of the two women running towards him. He tried to focus but couldn't, like his glasses were missing. Suddenly he felt the glasses being slipped on to his head, allowing him to see better.

"Harry dear, you had us all worried!" Molly said, gripping him in a vice like hug. "Ginny was in tears about you."

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked, trying, and struggling to sit up. "The last thing I remember was seeing Amycus Carrow being forced out by Aurors. I remember a pain in my chest, then nothing else."

"You've been unconscious for three days. The memorial is tomorrow." Ginny said, stroking his hair, "Kingsley told me some of what happened with you, Ron and Hermione. I'm sorry but I had to tell him about the piece of Riddle that was in you." She started crying, thinking she had betrayed his trust. "Ron and Hermione told Kingsley everything about the other Horcruxes."

"Ginny. Don't cry. It was better that Kingsley knew." Harry said, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "I just wished I had realised sooner, realised that I had to give myself up so the Death Eaters didn't kill anyone. It's my fault in the end, all my fault.

"Mrs Weasley, do you know what is going to happen to the body of Professor Snape?" he asked, trying to comfort Ginny at the same time. "He deserves a proper funeral."

"Snape was a traitor to us all. He killed Professor Dumbledore in cold blood." Madam Pomfrey snarled. "Thank Godric he's dead!"

"Professor Snape was following Dumbledore's orders. Ask his portrait if you don't believe me." Harry shouted, feeling the pain come back. The darkness claimed him once more.

 **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School**

 **10** **th** **May 1998**

" _Your friends died for a weakling like you!" the shadow said, coming closer to Harry. When Harry looked, the shadow turned into the form of Professor Snape. "You're just like your father Potter, arrogant and weak."_

" _I'm nothing like my father." Harry shouted back, his anger seething._

" _It's your fault my brother died." Another shadow said, pointing it's wand at Harry. It stepped closer to reveal Ginny. "If you surrendered when you were told, Fred would still be with us! I will never love a murderer!"_

" _I'm sorry Ginny." Harry said, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. He wanted to hug her but she refused to allow him._

" _I was happy with Dean, and with Michael too," she said, laughing her head off. "Michael was twice the man you'll ever be! My brother is dead and it's all your fault!" Suddenly, a second shadow appeared, taking the form of Michael Corner. He held Ginny's hand's in his, connecting their lips, forming a kiss._

" _It's all my fault. It's all my fault." Harry said, crying. He fell to his knees, upset about what he saw. How could Ginny love him after everything he's done. He doesn't deserve her. "I should have been the one that died."_

" _It's not your fault Harry. You need to fight it," he heard. It sounded like Ginny, but Ginny was accusing him. "I love you."_

 _Suddenly everything went black as the darkness caved into him once more. A light suddenly appeared and then everything went foggy._

Ginny woke up suddenly. She could see Harry but he was shaking violently, his face was as white as a sheet.

"I'm sorry Ginny." Harry said, the shakes getting worse. Ginny felt waves of worry falling into her. She needed to act fast otherwise Harry would fall victim to another nightmare. She moved closer to him, trying to hug him.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault." Harry shouted. "I should have been the one that died."

"It's not your fault Harry. You need to fight it," she said soothingly. She knew she had her work cut out but Harry was the only one who deserved it. "I love you."

Suddenly Harry stopped shaking. After a few minutes, his breathing became regular again. His face regained colour and his head lifted. "Ginny?" he croaked, his throat dry from the lack of liquid passing through him. "Do you really love me?"

"I love you with all of my heart and soul" Ginny said, weeping into a tissue. "You had me worried. You collapsed the first time and looked like you had pains in your chest."

"I don't deserve your worry. Especially when you know the whole truth about what happened during the lead up to the battle, the Cruciartus I inflicted on Carrow, t-t-the deaths of people during it too." Harry said, trying to shuffle away from her. "In that nightmare, you was in it, you and Corner. You said that he was twice the man that I'll ever be. Then...then you kissed him passionately."

"Harry. You are the only one I love. Even when I was with them, you were the only thing on my mind." Ginny said, trying to pull him towards her. "I don't care about what you did to Carrow. I know you had good reasons, and Professor McGonagall said that Kingsley had told her you wouldn't be punished for it."

"McGonagall said it was the Minister who said I wouldn't be punished, not Kingsley. Unless he's the new Minister?" Harry asked, responding to her touch.

"Yes, Kingsley is the new Minister." Ginny said, "McGonagall is now Headmistress too. It's all thanks to you."

Harry turned to Ginny, who was smiling at him. "Gin, I'm sorry," he said, crying, "I'm sorry about Fred. It's all my fault. I don't deserve to be thanked, I don't deserved to be thanked at all. I should have given myself up earlier, quicker to Voldemort. At least then Fred would still be alive. Teddy is going to end up living without his mom or dad. If I had given myself up earlier, Remus and Tonks would still be alive."

"Harry, nobody blames you. If you had given yourself up, Voldemort would have won." Ginny said, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket. "You said it yourself when I woke you in the common room, you fought so we didn't live under the rule of Riddle." Suddenly Harry grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Ginny. I-I need to know something, something important." Harry said, bracing himself in case he was to offend her. "After all this time, after all the upset I put you through, would you ever take me back?"

"Harry, even after Dumbledores funeral, the Order knew that you still loved me." Ginny said, taking Harry's hands in hers, "Even though the Slytherins kept targeting me because they knew we had been together. I knew that we couldn't really be together until Voldemort was finished, so what I used to do was when I was sad and wanted you, I'd head to the Room of Requirement, the DA Headquarters, and look at that photo of us two kissing.

"Before Easter, me and Neville raided the Gryffindor dressing room down at the Quidditch Pitch, and we took your flying robes. When we were stuck at Aunt Muriel's, I would hug them as if I was hugging you." she said, pulling him closer to her. "I will always love you Harry James Potter, now and forever." She put her lips firmly on his, sending feelings of love and emotions to him. After what seemed like forever, Ginny lowered her head to his chest, keeping him in her arms.

"Ginny Molly Weasley, I know that I upset you by allowing Voldemort to kill me, but I was given a choice of moving on or coming back." Harry said, his fingers rubbing the side of her face, "I chose to come back because of one certain red haired, Bat Bogey Hex loving, Holyhead Harpies supporting Weasley named Ginny. I know I owe you a full explanation of everything, and I will give it to you in time, but this last year proved one thing. It proved that I need you."

"Kingsley, Ron and Hermione filled in the blanks. Even Professor McGonagall said what you did, helping those Ravenclaws, and herself, was very noble. Just promise me that you will never die" Ginny said, a smile forming on her, "At least not without my express permission."

"Harry, I'm sorry" a voice said, coming up behind Ginny. "I'm sorry for stunning you, I'm sorry for shouting at you, and I'm sorry for bursting in on you and Ginny on your birthday."

Harry looked up from Ginny and saw a tear filled Ron, Hermione following him, sitting down on the bed next to him. Ginny sat up, turning around, pointing her wand at him.

"It's ok Ron, I understand," Harry said, getting off the bed. "I just hope Mrs Weasley is alright." He turned to Ginny, grabbing her hand. She stood up, still pointing her wand at Ron "Gin, everything is alright between me and Ron. He may have made me go backwards into the fireplace in the common room, and he may be a git, but I really appreciate everything that he and Hermione have done."

"Have you seen today's Daily Prophet?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head, obviously having been unconscious for most of last week.

"Most I've seen is nightmares or Ginny." Harry said, waiting for Ginny to get back on the bed with him. "What does it say?"

Hermione pulled the paper from her bag. Ginny saw the front page and grimaced at the headline.

" **The Chosen One Dead?**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

" _For the past week, neither hide nor hare has been seen of the one they call The Chosen One, or nowadays, The Slayer of You-Know-Who. Since the battle which happened on May 2_ _nd_ _, Harry Potter, The Chosen One, has disappeared. Rumours have since started since his disappearance that, following the alleged cry by You-Know-Who that he was dead, he has since died. These rumours seem to be added credence due to the disappearance of Miss Ginevra Weasley, the last in a long string of partners of the late Mr Potter._

" _Further correlations show that former partner Miss Hermione Granger, who was involved in a love triangle between the late Mr Potter and Bulgarian National Seeker Viktor Krum during the TriWizard Tournament three years ago, has been making frequent visits to the Hogwarts School Hospital Wing in the company of Ronald Weasley, a close friend of Mr Potter, and sister of Miss Grangers successor for the Chosen Ones affections._

" _Speculation is rife on the cause of death, but for some, the sight of seeing their Saviour passing will prove crushing for their cause. Ministry officials declined to comment, as well as staff at Hogwarts."_

"Bloody Skeeter!" Ginny said, fuming. "I'm going to kill her myself, saying my Harry is dead. I don't care if I get thrown into Azkaban or not, she better run for the hills sharpish or I will get the cow!"

"Pipe down Ginny," Harry said, wincing at the sight of her temper. "I doubt even Kingsley will be able to keep you out of Azkaban. I need you, you and that amazing Weasley salinity, to stay with me. Just let your mother sort her out, or Kingsley."

"Harry, thanks. I would have killed the cow you know." Ginny said, slowly calming down. "By the way, I know you wanted to attend the memorial, unfortunately it was today."

"What do you mean, was?" Harry said, his face turning into one of guilt and upset. "Don't tell me I've missed it?"

"Harry, I'm sorry." Ginny said, looking at his face, stroking his arm, trying to get him calm again. "Mom wanted me to go, she wanted me to sit with the family, but I insisted…" she moved her head to Harry's shoulder, starting to cry on it. "I insisted on staying with you. She said she understood, but I don't think she forgives me. I miss Fred."

"Ginny, your mother is one of the most forgiving people I've ever met." Harry said, stroking her hair. "I miss Fred too. He made me laugh. When I was in my first year here, I ended up in the Hospital Wing having fought off Riddle from getting the Philosophers Stone, him and George sent a toilet seat to me. Professor Dumbledore kind of objected to it slightly, but even he saw the funny side. Fred would understand everything."

"Even Snape got a mention at the memorial, the greasy git." Ron said, looking for answers. "Why would Dumbledores murderer get a mention?"

"Because he didn't do it for Riddle." Harry said, looking at Ron. He hoped to tell a condensed version of the truth. "Professor Snape was following Dumbledore's orders. Dumbledore was cursed by one of the Horcruxes, and asked Professor Snape to kill him. That's why Dumbledore had an injured hand, it was all because of a Horcrux. He was on our side ever since the prophecy was released. Dumbledore knew all along what the reason why Professor Snape turned. It was all because of a thing called love. Love with Riddle didn't have."

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them, heavily at first, Ron, Hermione and Ginny turned to see who had arrived, hoping it was friend, not foe.

-After The Battle-

 **A/N** – Story based on characters and storylines introduced in JK Rowling's **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.** All rights to their various owners/creators. Some of the text was from JK Rowling's **Harry Potter and the** **Deathly Hallows** and **Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.**

The Confessions series poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 12th April 2016. Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

 _Coming up in Chapter 3 – A visit from Minevra provides some shock to one of the members of the DA, Order of Merlins are announced and everyone's favourite Daily Prophet reporter gets some comeuppance_


	3. Chapter 3 – Reporters, Awards and Shock

**After The Battle –** Rating **M**

Chapter **03 – Reporters, Awards and a Shock**

Warnings **– Contains violence, swearing and sexual innuendo in this chapter**

-After The Battle-

 **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **10** **th** **May 1998**

 _Continued from Chapter 2..."Because he didn't do it for Riddle." Harry said, looking at Ron. He hoped to tell a condensed version of the truth. "Professor Snape was following Dumbledore's orders. Dumbledore was cursed by one of the Horcruxes, and asked Professor Snape to kill him. That's why Dumbledore had an injured hand, it was all because of a Horcrux. He was on our side ever since the prophecy was released. Dumbledore knew all along what the reason why Professor Snape turned. It was all because of a thing called love. Love with Riddle didn't have."_

 _Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them, heavily at first, Ron, Hermione and Ginny turned to see who had arrived, hoping it was friend, not foe.._

"Good to see you are up Mr Potter. We've been really worried about you." Professor McGonagall said, a smile forming at the sight of her brave, loyal Gryffindors. "First the fight against V-v-voldemort, then Carrow trying to attack you, we were worried you would be exhausted!"

"It wasn't just me who fought it all. Ron and Hermione helped work it all out, where we needed to go and everything." Harry said, holding onto Ginny. "Neville helped by getting rid of the snake. And Ginny, well, she has helped me in her own way too."

"Yeah, but Harry, if it wasn't for you, it would never have ended. We would still be fighting it all even now." Hermione said, looking at her friend. "You were the one who took that killing curse from Riddle, you were the one who duelled him at the end and you were the one who defeated him."

"Yes, but-" Harry started

"Buts are for ashtrays Harry." Ginny said, looking at Harry with a serious face. "You were the one who did all of this. You were the only one who could finish him off finally, once and for all."

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ginny, passing them two scrolls. "Anyway, as you four are here, I've spoke to the Minister and we have decided that between you, Neville and Luna, you won't need to return to Hogwarts as students in September. However, we need you Harry, Hermione and Ginny. We need you badly.

"I know you wanted to be an Auror Harry, but Hogwarts needs you too. That's why I've awarded all of you your NEWTs now, to enable that." McGonagall said, smiling, "Harry, I need you to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Kingsley needs you as an Auror, that's why we have decided between us, consulting with Gawain Robards, that you will complete your training here, as part of your teaching position."

"But why? I'm barely qualified to teach!" Harry said, his face looking confused, "Why ask me to teach?"

"Because nobody else has had the same experience as you have fighting the Dark Arts." Ginny said, stroking Harry's hair, "You've survived the Killing Curse, twice. You've defeated the most evil wizard that's ever lived, bar none, and I love you."

"Listen to your girlfriend Mr Potter, listen to her or I will take your NEWT awards and rip them all up." Professor McGonagall said, reaching to take the scroll away from Harry. "You taught the DA in your fifth year when that old toad face was here to learn properly, to defend themselves. It's your teaching that caused them to lose only 3 people from there. You taught them how to do the right thing, to always be true to themselves and to help others."

"Do I have any choice in the matter?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny's face. Ginny shook her head with a playful smile. "Alright, I'll take the role on, but only for one year."

"That's all I ask for Harry. Anyway, Ginny, I know you're good at flying and Quidditch, and I know you wanted to play professionally, I've decided I need to put you in charge of the flying lessons and Quidditch matches. Madam Hooch has decided that she needs take a break for a year so I've had to find a replacement for her. Now I know you're not of age yet, so I can't officially let you accept it until then, but do let me know as I plan the timetable for the first years, and have a Quidditch Season." McGonagall concluded. "I want Gryffindor to win the Quidditch Cup again next year. It was dreadful with no Quidditch this last year."

She walked round to Harry and whispered to his ear. "And Harry, don't end up in here again, you seem to be in here once a year!"

"I guess I will try not to Professor." Harry said, trying hard not to laugh. Professor McGonagall left the room, laughing at the response.

Harry looked at Hermione, questioning her face. "Has McGonagall asked you already?" He looked, noticing a change from ordinary to a knowing look. "She's got you doing Muggle Studies hasn't she?"

"How did you guess?" Hermione asked, her face looking confused at how Harry knew. "The only people that know are Ron, Minerva, Kingsley, Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley."

"Well Alecto Carrow was the previous one wasn't she?" Harry replied, smiling, "Plus who else would be expert enough to be able to do it properly?"

The quartet kept chatting until Madam Pomfrey tried to bustle the visitors out, however Ginny, with her temperament and stubbornness refused to go.

-After the Battle-

" _I love you Harry," Ginny said, holding his hand, running out of the Great Hall. "I love you with all of my heart."_

" _I love you too Ginny." Harry said, pulling her to a halt. He pulled her closer when suddenly a feeling of coldness came across him. Ginny pulled away from him, her face scared. Suddenly his scar burnt badly, crippling him with pain_

 _Ginny looked at him, reaching down to him when she felt a pull from someone behind her. She looked to find it was Amycus Carrow._

"You will die, you blood traitor whore." Carrow said, pulling her away from Harry. He pointed at Harry. "And then he will be killed by the Dark Lord."

" _Get off her you scum!" Harry shouted, trying desperately to recover from the shock. He desperately tried to get up, but failed._

" _Still protecting her Potter?" Carrow said, pointing his wand at Harry "INCARCEROUS." Suddenly Harry found himself bound, unable to move. Carrow dragged Ginny away from Harry._

 _Harry reached for his wand, fighting against the bindings. Eventually he found it. "Reslisho" Harry whispered, managing to get away. He ran towards where Carrow was dragging Ginny but stopped when he saw Voldemort aiming his wand at Ginny. Suddenly he turned to find the lifeless forms of Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna._

" _We meet again Potter." Voldemort said, coming closer to Harry. "Your blood traitor girlfriend will die right next to your friends."_

" _Leave her alone!" Harry said, taking a run at him. Suddenly he rebounded off what was a shield that surrounded Voldemort. "Leave Ginny alone."_

" _A fighter eh?" Voldemort laughed, "Well, I shall just have to torture her first. "CRUCIO!" Suddenly Ginny started screaming, more louder that she had ever screamed before. The feeling of white-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin came upon her, her head feeling like it was going to burst with pain._

" _Stop it" Harry snarled, pointing his wand at Voldemort. "Its me you are after. She doesn't deserve it. Kill me instead."_

" _Harry, I love you with all of my heart" he heard. Harry looked at her, but couldn't see her lips moving. "You can do this. You can beat him."_

" _Oh I will. Once I've killed her," Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Ginny, "I will kill you. AVADA KEDAVRA"_

" _You bastard. You killed her and I'm going to make you pay!" Harry shouted, running towards Ginny's lifeless body. Suddenly he felt a pain in his back and then everything went black._

Harry started shaking, forcing Ginny to wake up from her slumber. " _He's having another nightmare again. I need to help him._ " She thought, turning to hold him close.

"Get off her you scum!" Harry shouted, fighting against Ginny's hold. His face was white as a sheet, his hands gripping the bed sheets. Ginny rubbed her hand against his face, hoping to calm him down.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted, shaking more violently. His legs kicked out, getting stuck in the blanket. "Leave Ginny alone!"

Suddenly Harry started jumping and shaking, as though he had been hit by the Cruciatus Curse. "Stop it" he snarled, his jumping stopping. "Its me you are after. She doesn't deserve it. Kill me instead."

"Harry, I love you with all of my heart." Ginny whispered. She kissed him on the lips then held his face. "You can do this. You can beat him."

Suddenly Harry started shaking more violently, "You bastard. You killed her and I'm going to make you pay!" he shouted, making Ginny jump. " _He thinks Riddle killed me. He thinks Riddle needs to pay."_ she thought, stroking his face. Suddenly Harry gasped for hair, sitting up, surprising Ginny.

"Harry, I'm here. I'm here to look after you." she said, hugging him, hoping she could feel the love she had for him flow. She looked into his emerald eyes, taking them in. When she looked into them, she could tell he looked scared "I'm here to talk."

"It was Carrow. Carrow dragged you off and then Voldemort hit you with a Cruciatus." Harry said, his face regaining some colour. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, noticing the sadness in them. "There were bodies there, bodies of our friends. Ron, Hermionie, Luna and Neville. Neville had the sword but the snake was still alive. And then…then he killed you."

"Harry, I'm alive and you beat him." Ginny said, holding him closer. "I still have nightmares after…after that night. The key is to focus on the one you love. For me that focus was you, and only you."

"You're right." Harry said, kissing her on the cheek. "I think I need to focus on you more."

"And to do that, the first thing you need to do is sleep my love." Ginny said, laying down, snuggling up next to him. "I love you."

 **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School**

 **11** **th** **May 1998**

Madam Pomfrey came up to Harry and Ginny. She woke them up and levitated a tray of breakfast over to each of them.. "Eat this, then you can go. But please don't use too much magic as you need to recover. And Ginny, keep an eye on him, don't over exert him too much!"

The duo laughed at that statement, with Harry's face going as red as Ginny's hair. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey, and don't worry, I'll try not to give you too much business next year when I come to teach!" Harry said, trying to cut a sausage up.

"You may notice Mr Potter, or now as you will be staff from September, Professor Potter, I've actually put a permanent name plate above your bed as you seem to be in it regularly!" Madam Pomfrey said, laughing, "I know you too much, you'll be in here at least once! Don't make promises you can't keep!"

"I'll try my best!" Harry said, laughing. "I'll try my best!"

While Harry and Ginny were eating, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna came in, Neville and Luna carrying a package each.

"We're glad to see you're back with us Harry." Neville said, placing the packet on the bed. "The Minster is going ape over that report in the Prophet that Skeeter put in there. He's put a Warrant out for her arrest!"

"We've brought you some robes that Kingsley has ordered for everyone who's in the DA," Molly said, giving Harry one of her bone crushing hugs. "Kingsley said he wants everyone who was a member to wear them today."

"Kingsley didn't have to do this you know," Harry said, looking down. "None of you had to. People died and here I am getting treated like a hero."

"Harry, I know you too well," Ginny said, looking into the emerald eyes she adored, "It was a young, good looking, honest man that ended it all. If it wasn't for him, it would still be going on now. That man who ended it all was you. You deserve this, you've sacrificed too much of your own life to help others, now it's time to let others help you."

"But-"

"But nothing. We all fought for one thing." Luna said, smiling at Harry. "We all fought because we wanted to do the right thing, to defeat Tom Riddle."

Defeated, Harry got up, motioning for everyone to leave him to get dressed. Ginny just stood there, looking at him. "I'm going to help you Harry, then you can help me," she said, unbuttoning his trousers. "You've got me for the long haul."

Harry stepped closer to kiss her. He waved his wand, making sure that nobody could hear them. "But what about your parents?" he asked, pulling his lips away. "Won't they object to all of this?"

"Dad said that we remind him of when we was his age, the hopeless romantic." Ginny said, kissing him. "Mom, well she will have to cope with the fact that her little girl isn't so little."

"I like that idea." Harry said, slipping the trousers down, slowly but surely. Ginny looked at him and smiled. "Looks like little Harry is happy."

"Little Harry eh?" Harry said, his face going as red as Ginny's hair. He tried to cover himself with the new robe that he had. "Stop it Gin, you're getting me embarrassed.

"I like it when you call me Gin," she said, smiling at him. She pulled her top from over her head, giving Harry a view that he could be pleased with. "And I hope you like me better now."

Harry turned away in shock, trying to hide his embarrassment. Eventually they both got their robes and accompanying clothing on when Harry looked at her. "You realize you are a little minx?"

"Yes, and I like it!" Ginny replied, smiling. They walked out of the Hospital Wing where everyone was waiting for them. They made their way through the corridors, smiling and laughing at each other. Eventually they got to the Great Hall, Ginny holding Harry's hand with Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville behind him. He barely got through the door when suddenly everyone who was sitting down stood up and started to applaud.

Kingsley walked over to them, shaking their hands warmly. He motioned for them to follow them over to a table that was placed in front of the staff table where they could sit. Kingsley stood next to Harry and smiled. "Well done my friend," he said, shaking his hand, "Well done."

"I did my best, you should know that Royal." Harry said, winking at Kingsley.

Kingsley went to the lectern and smiled at Harry. He turned to face everyone and raised his hands for quiet.

"Thank you everyone. I have an announcement to make before our Headmistress, Professor McGonagall allows everyone to get the train home. These past few years have been, for everyone, the most challenging ones. With the Dark Arts affecting everyone, everyone in Hogwarts, everyone in the Ministry and everyone everywhere else, be it Muggle, Squib or Wizard, there are a few people the Ministry would like to recognize proudly as the people who have made a contribution to defending our world.

"Firstly I would like to say that in the words of Albus Dumbledore, "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." Those people who have provided us happiness, and hope, are present here today. That's why it gives me the greatest honour to award various Order of Merlin awards to some of the people who have provided us hope and happiness.

"Firstly, I would like to take the opportunity to award Order of Merlin, Third Class, to the following people. Those people are the residents of the village of Hogsmeade, who, upon the call to battle, fought for what was worth it."

Various owners of shops and residents in Hogsmeade stood up from the table they were seated at, Aberforth Dumbledore at the front of the line and Madam Rosmerta at the rear. They all received their awards from Kingsley to applause and then took their seats. Kingsley looked back at everyone again, motioning for quiet.

"The next award is the Order of Merlin, Second Class. This is awarded to those who have not just fought on the call to battle, but those who have, for the past four years, since the death of Cedric Diggory, fought in some way against the Dart Arts. These people are members of the Order of the Pheonix, members of Dumbledores Army. There are six members of the group known as the DA who will not be getting this medal, as we have a special award for them."

The members of the Order and the DA stood up from the various tables to explosive applause, making their way over to the lectern. Firstly the posthumous awards were given out first, with George Weasley taking his brother, Fred, award, Dennis Creevey taking Colin's award and Andromeda Tonks taking the awards on behalf of Remus Lupin and her late daughter, Nymphadora. Then the DA came up to collect their awards, with the Order following behind them. They took their seats to allow Kingsley head back to the lecturn. Applause continued until Kingsley raised his hands again.

"Now, the highest award Wizarding Britain can give, the Order of Merlin, First Class. This award is not given lightly, but for the six people that I am about to award them to, they deserve them. The first three people led the resistance within Hogwarts whilst Death Eaters ran the school, suffering harassment, torture and for one person, being kidnapped because their parents fought for what they believed in, I am proud, and honoured to call Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and, I know she will never forgive me for calling her this but for the sake of formality I must, Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny gave Kingsley a blazing glare when he called her Ginevra, pulling her hand to her wand when Harry put his hand on hers. "Don't hex him, yet," Harry whispered to her, kissing her on the cheek. "I shall talk to him when I get five minutes."

The three of them stood up from their table to thunderous applause and headed over to shake hands with Professor McGonagall and Kingsley, then collected their awards. They then headed back to their table whilst Kingsley motioned for quiet. Ginny leant close to Harry, kissing him on the cheek. "Its your turn in a bit Potter," she whispered, smiling at him. She winked then continued, "I'll make sure it's painless."

Kingsley looked at the pair of them and laughed. He then turned to everyone to speak. "Looks like she knows what she wants. Its good to see plenty of love in the world!" Harry and Ginny went red at that, whilst Kingsley continued.

-After The Battle-

 **A/N** – Story based on characters and storylines introduced in JK Rowling's **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.** All rights to their various owners/creators.

The Confessions series poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 12th April 2016. Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

 **C** _oming up in Chapter 4, we see the remainder of the Awards Ceremony, and Susan Bones receives a letter from Gringotts_


	4. Chapter 4 – Further Awards and Shocks

**After The Battle –** Rating **M**

Chapter **04 – Further Awards and Shocks**

Warnings **– Contains violence, swearing and sexual innuendo in this chapter**

-After The Battle-

 _Continued from Chapter 3... Kingsley looked at the pair of them and laughed. He then turned to everyone to speak. "Looks like she knows what she wants. Its good to see plenty of love in the world!" Harry and Ginny went red at that, whilst Kingsley continued._

"The next Order of Merlin, First Class, is to a young lady who, according to Albus Dumbledore, is "the brightest witch in her age". She showed outstanding knowledge in the fight against Lord Voldemort, working out the answer to riddles set by the late Headmaster. Furthermore, she helped form the organization known as the DA. Her other achievements include being one of three people willing to take on Bellatrix Lestrange, having suffered at her hands in a prior meeting and, indirectly, showing the Ministry its security procedures are lax, all whilst being persecuted because of that fact her parents were Muggles. I am proud to bestow this award on the person who has accepted the appointment of Hogwarts newest Muggle Studies Professor, Hermione Granger."

Hermione stood up, tears in her eyes to another bout of thunderous applause, and headed over to where Professor McGonagall and Kingsley were. Professor McGonagall hugged her and Kingsley shook her hand and handed her the medal. She took her seat back at the table whilst Kingsley motioned for silence again.

"I can truly understand that the next person who has gained the Order of Merlin, First Class has thoroughly deserved this one. He was the tactician and moral light of the group known the Golden Trio, the one who planned the raid upon the Ministry back in September and also another person who helped found the organization known as the DA. Some would say that because he was from an all wizarding family, he was safe, but he stuck by his friends instead on the hunt to defeat some of the darkest magic. I am proud to bestow this award on the youngest son of Deputy Minister Arthur Weasley, Mr. Ronald Weasley."

Ron got up and promptly tripped over Hermione's leg, making everyone laugh in the process.. He got back up to belting applause, smiling, and made his way to the lectern. He shook hands with Professor McGonagall and then kissed her on the cheek. He turned to shake Kingsley's hand and receive the award. Once Ron received the award, he turned and made his way back to where he was sitting. Kingsley motioned for silence before he finished.

"And now for the award everyone has been waiting for, the final Order of Merlin, First Class. Suffering persecution by Voldemort since he was only one year old, he has fought him since his first year here at Hogwarts. From fighting the darkest magic in the Chamber of Secrets to witnessing the death of his mentor, Albus Dumbledore, this person has fought for our freedom a number of times. He is the only person to survive the Killing Curse, not once but twice, he never wavered from what was right. He is known as The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, The Saviour and even the New Dumbledore, I'm sure his girlfriend would even call him Desirable Number One." Everyone laughed as Harry went completely red at that.

Kingsley looked at him and smiled before continuing. "Yes Harry, I know you and Ginevra are together. Anyway, he lead the original Dumbledore's Army, suffered persecution this last year by the Ministry and even had time to break into Gringotts to collect an object which had more Dark Magic in it. He has even been so kind as to accept the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor here at Hogwarts next year, I am proud and extremely honored to award the Order of Merlin, First Class to Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry didn't even get up before the applause belted out of the Great Hall. Ginny kissed him on the cheek, then allowed him to stand up. He walked over to Professor McGonagall who gave him a bone-crushing hug. He went over to Kingsley who shook his hand. "I'll get you for embarrassing me." Harry whispered, smiling.

Kingsley looked at Harry, and smiled back, "I know you will Harry, I know you will." He laughed and pinned the medal on Harry's chest. Harry smiled for the camera and walked back over to the table he was sitting at.

Professor McGonagall replaced Kingsley at the lectern, motioning for silence for one final time. "I would like to say a big well done to all of our staff, students and the people who helped us in the crusade against evil. Once luncheon has finished, the Hogwarts Express will be ready to take people back to London so they can get home. The school will be undergoing works until the 1st September, where we will reopen. Again, I would like to say thank you to everyone." Everyone applauded and then lunch appeared on the tables.

 **Hufflepuff Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **12th May 1998**

Susan Amelia Bones was the daughter of Henry Bones and Lucinda Urquhart. Born on 12th March 1980, she spent most of her life living with her aunt, Amelia Bones, sister of Henry Bones. Susan spent most of her life being worked around by the job Amelia did, as Deputy Head, then Head, of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Having lost her parents, mere months after she was born, Susan grew up to respect her Aunt, who publicly was seen as the stern, take-no-prisoners, head of the DMLE, but privately a broken woman, having seen her betrothed thrown into Azkaban, allegedly because he was a Death Eater, despite his protests and the evidence pointing to him being innocent and not a Death Eater.

Susan started at Hogwarts in 1991, the same year as the 'Boy-Who-Lived', Harry Potter. Being Amelia's heir in case anything went wrong, like the death of Amelia. That meant that the Betrothal contract that was in Amelia's name would change to her name. Sorted into Hufflepuff with her friends Hannah Abbott, Ernie McMillan and Megan Jones, the daughter of Supervising Auror, Hestia Jones. Despite being sorted into Hufflepuff, the Hat wanted to place her in Ravenclaw, like her mother, however Susan wanted to remain with Hannah, which influenced the Hat to sort her into Hufflepuff.

During her first year, Susan made friends with Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor first year, who was being bullied, albeit in a subtle manner, by Ron Weasley. She also made friends with Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin who was friends with Susan's maternal cousin, Tracey Davis. Both Tracey and Daphne were outcasts from the start in Slytherin, mainly as they refused to bow down to Draco Malfoy, the self styled Prince of Slytherin.

In Susan's Second Year, her friendship with Hannah Abbott started to crack, mainly because Hannah, along with McMillan, and several other Hufflepuff students, started to accuse Harry Potter of being the Heir of Slytherin due to a fiasco during the Lockhart ran Dueling Club. The accusations were formed because Draco Malfoy summoned a snake, with Harry Potter speaking Parseltongue to stop the snake attacking Justin Finch-Fletchery, a Muggle-born who was subsequently attacked by the actual Heir of Slytherin, which compounded the accusations towards Harry. The accusations stopped when the Basilisk, which was controlled by Tom Riddle via a diary held by Ginny Weasley, petrified Hermione Granger, Harry's friend. During the fiasco, Susan decided to speak out against her fellow Hufflepuff students, by supporting Harry, a position she held during the TriWizard Tournament a couple of years later.

During her third year, Susan helped Hermione through the split that Harry and her had, due to a disagreement when Hermione went behind Harry's back to report a Firebolt broom that he was given to Professor McGonagall. One of the things Susan did was formed a study group of her and the fellow third years, Padma Patil, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Kevin Entwhistle, Su Li and Hermione Granger.

It was Susan, who, thanks to her Aunt Amelia, suspected that Sirius Black, who had escaped from Azkaban prison, was innocent of being a mass-murderer. This was further helped because of the fact that the betrothal contract between Sirius and Amelia was still active, and not transferred to the Heirs as a Line Continuance Contract, to protect the Bones family name.

During her fourth year, when Harry was entered into the TriWizard Tournament, Susan again was in the pro-Harry camp, mainly by believing the facts as proven by Harry and Dumbledore, that Harry was forced into being entered into the Tournament. She along with Daphne, Tracey, Su, Padma, Kevin, Hermione and Luna Lovegood, ran behind the scenes, Harry Potters training schedule, with Hermione being the 'front woman' for the group.

Harry won the Tournament, which ended up marred by the death of Cedric Diggory, a fellow competitor in the tournament. Hannah and Susan fell out because of this; mainly as Hannah believing that Harry was unstable and delusional because of the return of Lord Voldemort, which Hannah believed the Ministry line in that Voldemort had not returned.

Susan, however, believed Harry, as there was no reason for him to lie, especially as some of the people he had named claimed that they were Death Eaters working under the Imperius Curse were ones her Aunt Amelia was determined to arrest, despite orders form the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge not to arrest them.

During her Sixth year, Susan found out that the betrothal contract between her late Aunt Amelia and Sirius Black converted to a Line Continuance Contract, upon the death of the two people originally contracted. Susan was one of the first to notice that Harry was romantically interested in Ginny Weasley. This annoyed Susan, who was unaware, initially, that Harry was not aware of the contract at all, because Harry showed no notice in her, or any acknowledgement of the contract.

It was Hermione, who being friends with Harry and knowing most of what he is aware of, who admitted to Susan that Harry was not at the Will Reading of Sirius Black, and therefore not aware of the contract.

After the death of Albus Dumbledore, Susan tried to approach Harry about the contract, however Harry was interested in the Horcruxes that Voldemort made, in order to ensure his immortality. It as at this point that Susan noticed that Voldemort was going to take over the Ministry, which he did at the end of July of that year.

Susan returned to Hogwarts for her Seventh year, despite protests from her cousin, Tracey. Susan took part in the Battle of Hogwarts as part of the DA, but refused to work with former friend, Hannah Abbott, who at this time, announced that she was betrothed to the DA temporary leader, Neville Longbottom.

It was at this time, ten days after the Battle that Susan was sitting in the Hufflepuff Common Room when an Owl swooped in through the window, heading towards her. The Owl dropped the letter in front of her. Susan turned it over, noting the Gringotts seal. She opened the letter, wondering what Gringotts wanted.

" _Dear Miss S Bones_

 _I am writing to discuss a matter of mutual interest. I would appreciate it if you would be able to visit our London branch of Gringotts on 15th May 1998._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Ripclaw_

 _Head of Accounts – Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones_ "

Susan's stomach started to get butterflies as she had a feeling she knew what it would be about.

 **Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **12th May 1998**

Harry Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, having packed the few things he had with him, and sending them off to The Burrow, where he would stop with the Weasley family for a while, with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Suddenly an owl dropped down from the window, heading to Harry. Harry noticed the owl and turned it over, noting the Gringotts seal. He opened the letter, wondering what Gringotts wanted.

" _Dear Mr. H Potter,_

 _I am writing to discuss a matter of mutual interest. I would appreciate it if you would be able to visit our London branch of Gringotts on 15th May 1998._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Kicktail and Sawfoot_

 _Heads of Accounts – Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_ "

Harry looked at Ginny, confused about the letter. Ginny picked up the letter and read it, analysing the wording. Ultimately she came to a decision, not happy with it though. "I will get dad or Kingsley to arrange some protection as it is not wise to ignore the goblins," Ginny said, heading to the door for the train that they would take to get back home.

 **Platform 1, Hogsmeade Rail Station, Hogsmeade, Scotland**

 **12** **th** **May 1998**

Harry stepped onto the platform when suddenly he was held back by that red headed girl that he loved. He turned to face her.

"You may be a noble git Potter," Ginny said, placing her hands on his face, "but you are my noble git."

Harry pulled her closer to him, letting the warmth of her body feel his. He kissed her temple, marking it as his territory only. "You may be a gorgeous temptress Weasley," he said, placing his hands on her face, "but you're my gorgeous temptress."

He pulled her face closer, so their lips were touching. Without realising they let all their passion flow between their kiss, Ginny rifling her hands through Harry's hair, Harry lowering his hands to her hips, feeling the curves that he enjoyed seeing.

"Oi, Potter!" Harry heard from behind him. He disconnected his lips from Ginny's, turning to see an irritated Ron glaring at him. "Put my sister down, the train is due to go!"

Harry looked at Ginny in a " _Shall I do the honours_ " look. Ginny nodded and before Ron realised, Harry pulled out his wand, and Ron ended up having enormous bats flying out of his nose.

"Looks like it's time to go home Potter." Ginny said, tapping his behind. "And I might cuddle up to you on the way home." Harry smiled at the thought, helping Ginny onto the train.

"Home is with you," Harry said, smiling at her, "You and me together."

-After the Battle-

 **A** **/N** – Story based on characters and storylines introduced in JK Rowling's **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.** All rights to their various owners/creators.

The Confessions series poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 12th April 2016. Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

Contains information written by JK Rowling on Pottermore.

 _Coming up in Chapter 5 - Ginny embarrasses Harry and some pillow talk._


	5. Chapter 5 - Pillow Talk and Aurors

After The Battle – Rating **M**

Chapter 05 – Pillow Talk and Aurors

 **Warnings** – Contains scenes some readers may find upsetting, swearing and scenes of sexual activity in this chapter

-After The Battle-

 **Number 12, Summer Lane, Towcester, England**

 **15th May 1998**

Terry Boot woke up with a start. His alarm had gone off and he had slept through the first half hour of it.

"Shit, I'm late for work!" He exclaimed, throwing the covers from off him and Daphne Greengrass, his girlfriend who was lying next to him, her body nice and smooth. He smiled. "Its 7 already and I need to be in at 8!"

He turned to Daphne and looked at her. ' _What a mighty fine body!' "Mighty fine indeed!'_ He shook her arm gently, each shake very careful yet gentle.

"Get up you lazy bones!" Terry whispered to Daphne. "Mother doesn't know you are here, and what is worse, Father is due home shortly!"

"Bloody Hell!" Daphne said, shocked at how she forgot. "The Minister must be working him hard!"

"They are." He reached down his chest, circling his belly button and aiming for his erection. "Because they're short of Aurors, they are making him work all kinds of hours."

Daphne rolled her eyes at him and bit her lip. She was trying to turn him on. She liked it when he was turned on as it meant that he'd want sex!

"Stop it Daphne!" Terry told her. He was getting horny and that meant that he would want to do something to her. He looked at her panties, thinking of eating her out. He lifted his head up and turned his body so he was on his knees.

"What are you doing Terry?" Daphne asked him. "I thought you said that you were going to be late for work?"

"I think I have got enough time to have a quick bit of fun and a play you know" Terry said, his cheeks lighting up, pulling her panties down, "I do work for the Quidditch shop in Diagon you know!"

"But your Father is due back here any minute now and he doesn't know about me being here does he?" Daphne reminded him. "Neither does your mother!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Terry said "Mother should still be in bed so we will be able to sneak out of the front door, but if my father catches us then we will end up getting the lecture of a lifetime off him!"

"I hate lectures you know!" Daphne said, "They remind me of the greasy git!"

They quickly got dressed, Terry in his robes for work and Daphne in the blouse and skirt set that she wore the previous day. They hurried down the stairs to hear an apparition crack from outside. Terrys father had finished work.

"Shit, the back door. Quickly!" Terry said, grabbing Daphne's arm. "We've got to go out the back or Father will find out you're here!" They ran to the back door when they heard it open.

"Hey son," Senior Auror Steve Boot said to his son. He turned to Daphne. "And this must be..." he asked Terry inquisitively, his mind at work.

"I'm Daphne, Mr Boot" Daphne said to Terrys father, her eyelashes fluttering at Terry. She turned to him.

"Come on Terry, you're late, and the bus is due any minute now!" she told Terry, her hand reaching for his.

"I'll see you later father. Oh, and by the way, Daphne will be coming back with me this evening so can you ask mom to set up an extra place at tea for her. We should be back about half past 7 as we have got to nip over to hers to get some overnight clothes." Terry told his father.

"As long as you are careful and remember to wrap it up, then there will be no mistakes needed!" his father said, smiling at his son. "And if you don't you will have to accept the consequences, whatever they are!"

"Ok, can we go now?" Terry asked him, leaving the house, hand in hand with Daphne

 **The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**

 **15** **th** **May 1998**

 _Harry stepped onto the platform when suddenly he was held back by that red headed girl that he loved. He turned to face her._

" _You may be a noble git Potter," Ginny said, placing her hands on his face, "but you are my noble git."_

 _Harry pulled her closer to him, letting the warmth of her body feel his. He kissed her temple, marking it as his territory only. "You may be a gorgeous temptress Weasley," he said, placing his hands on her face, "but you're my gorgeous temptress."_

 _He pulled her face closer, so their lips were touching. Without realising they let all their passion flow between their kiss, Ginny rifling her hands through Harry's hair, Harry lowering his hands to her hips, feeling the curves that he enjoyed seeing._

Harry turned his head, realising that Ginny was lying next to him in bed. He suddenly realised that he had his hand in an awkward position, perilously between his legs. He could feel the tip of his erect member, when suddenly he felt that Ginny had awoke.

"Good morning Harry," Ginny said, moving her head towards him. He yanked his hand up suddenly when she grabbed it. She smiled at him knowingly. "Don't worry Harry, I know it's a natural thing boys do. I've seen you do it before you know so you don't need to be embarrassed."

"Er…erm…morning my sweet." Harry said, his face going as red as Ginny's hair. "What do you mean you've seen me do it before?"

"Last night, I was under your invisibility cloak when you was having a bit of private time," Ginny said, smiling at him. "It got me so turned on, watching you enjoying yourself, I had to have a bit of time for myself."

"How did you know I wasn't doing it to entertain you?" Harry asked, colour returning to his face, attempting to feign innocence. "Maybe I knew you was there!"

"You could have said!" Ginny said, smiling. "I enjoyed watching Little Harry coming out to play." She kissed him with explosive passion, the passion between the two dancing like a swan on a lake. She guided his hand from her side to her back and moved herself on top of him

"Shit…erm…Ginny, I don't want to break my promise to your father." Harry said, stopping her from going too far. "Plus I…erm…don't think it's the right time, especially as we've only just got back together and you aren't even of age." His face, when he said it, went as red as Ginny's hair.

"Aww" Ginny said, pulling herself closer to him. "Am I embarrassing you Harry?"

"A little bit. At least you're not doing in front of Malfoy, unlike that poem," Harry said, smiling. " _I'll get you, you cheeky little minx"_ he thought, knowing the way to get his own back. "How did it go again? "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord.". I must admit, when you wished I was yours, I red as red as your hair!"

"How did you know I wrote that?" Ginny asked, reaching down his chest. "I didn't tell anybody about it."

"Only one person I knew would be that much in love with me, and I was stupid enough not to realise." Harry said, grabbing her hand before she went much further down his chest. "Anyway, who was it, when your brothers liberated me from Privet Drive that year ran downstairs, appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again." He smiled, seeing the embarrassment on her face.

"Well who was it that didn't have the balls to ask me to the Yule Ball" she replied, reaching for his face with her free hand, aiming to pull him closer. "Meaning I had to risk my feet because Neville asked me instead?" She looked at him, noticing that she had got him again. " _I'll give just as good as I get_ _Potter."_ Ginny thought, hoping he would give up.

"But who was it that "accidentally" knocked her porridge bowl to the floor with a loud clatter. And who seemed very prone to knocking things over whenever I entered a room." Harry said, smiling. "And I wont forget when she dived under the table to retrieve the bowl and emerged with her face glowing like the setting sun."

"You remembered that?" Ginny said, laughing. "I was a bit awestruck that summer. It was going to be the first year I went to Hogwarts with you there. I used to count down the days you know. But…but I thought you didn't notice it when I dropped the bowl that day." Suddenly her eyes started forming tears as she remembered the events of that day, Lucius putting Riddles diary in her shopping without nobody realising. _"It makes me feel sick that I carried a part of Riddles soul that year"_ she thought, wiping her eyes in hope that Harry didn't see her crying..

"I was only pretending not to notice." Harry said, not realising until he said it. "Oh…shit…balls…that was the day…erm…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." He pulled her closer, hugging her.

"It's ok. I mean its in the past now." Ginny said, sliding off the bed. "I don't want to dwell on it otherwise Riddle would have won." She got on her knees, looking at Harry's body, all the scars and burns he had collected over the years. _"It still hurts me to think that he took a Killing Curse in the battle, yet he came back because he wanted to finish Riddle off, but also, more than anything, he loved me"_ she thought, stroking the lightning bolt scar on his chest.

"You see, it's not just the looks but the brains I love you for." Harry said, smiling at her, "We should think about the here and now." He looked at her body and noticed the marks that were partially healed from the year at Hogwarts. _"If ever I get my hands on those Carrow twins again, I won't hesitate to murder them, Azkaban or no Azkaban. Ginny is my whole life and I will protect her from suffering like this again"_ he thought, loving her body for the temple it was.

"I need to make a confession." Ginny said, looking into the emerald eyes she couldn't resist with a serious face. "When I started my fourth year, us girls had a bet on who I would end up dating when I would finish Hogwarts."

"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this?" Harry said, enjoying the chocolate brown dance in her eyes. He had heard rumours about what was going on from Hermione at the time, but didn't believe them. Ginny smiled at him mischievously. "Don't tell me you won?"

"Alright, I won't tell you I won the bet by saying I'd end up, when I finished Hogwarts, being with you." Ginny said, laughing at Harry's discomfort. "I won't tell you either that I love you to the ends of earth."

"I love you too Gin, so much that I would do anything to keep you safe. Although I must admit it was a good job we didn't have something like that in the boys dorm in my sixth year." Harry said, smiling at the love of his life. "Otherwise Ron would have used a Killing Curse on me!"

"I know you would better him in a duel anyway." Ginny said, kissing his jawline inch by inch, giving passion to each and every kiss. "Anyway I think it's time we head down anyway as I can smell bacon cooking."

Harry laughed at that. "Typical Weasley, thinking about their food intake," he said, trying to make a dig at Ron at the same time. "Ron used to complain about the lack of edible food on our travels you know."

"That's Ron for you." Ginny said, standing up. "Anyway, I think it's time to get dressed as you wanted to visit Gringotts today."

The couple got dressed and went into the kitchen to eat one of Molly Weasley's army filling feasts then grabbed cloaks. Harry quickly ran back to the bedroom so he could grab the letter that he had received from Kicktail a few days ago. Harry led Ginny to the gate, arm in arm where they met two waiting Aurors.

"Good morning Mr Potter, Miss Weasley. I'm Auror Williamson and this is Auror Savage. We are your guard for your trip today." Williamson said. "Kingsley said he sent you a lynx Patronus yesterday saying "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.".

"That's right." Harry said, looking at Ginny. He waved his wand and his stag Patronus went to Williamson and nodded. Williamson looked at Savage and put his wand back in his cloak.

"Thanks Mr Potter. Kingsley asked if Miss Weasley could produce her Patronus too, just for authenticity." Savage said looking at Ginny.

Ginny concentrated at the task in hand, thinking of the first time they kissed when a silver Doe erupted from her wand. She looked confused at first, initially realising she had not even said the incantation. Then she noticed what the Patronus formed.

"B-but my Patronus was a mare last time I produced one," she said, looking at Harry. "How can it have changed?"

"It is because you and Mr Potter fell in love, your Patronus changed into the female version of his." Williamson said, smiling. "Don't worry, Kingsley expected a doe to appear as your Patronus."

"Don't you remember Gin?" Harry said, smiling at her, "For Tonks, her Patronus had changed when she fell in love with Remus. It just shows you love me completely." He turned to Williamson and Savage, pulling his Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket. "If we apparate outside Gringotts, we will avoid most of the crowds, and Ginny and I could enter using this Invisibility Cloak of mine."

"Now I can see why the boss wants Potter as an Auror. Stealth will be his forte." Williamson said to Savage. "Outwitting Aurors and Death Eaters, plus that cloak of his, he will be virtually unstoppable. It is a pity he is teaching this year. There again, he deserves some rest from Death Eaters."

"I know Williamson. I just hope I can get him on my team before Dawlish does." Savage said, laughing, "Anyway folks, let's get on with it, I'll side along Miss Weasley and Williamson will take you Mr Potter.

They held onto their respective Aurors, trusting them to get them to their destination safely. After the feeling of being sucked down a tube they arrived at Gringotts. Harry walked in, worried about the reception he would be given, especially since his last visit to the bank ended up with an escape by dragon.

-After The Battle-

 **A/N –** Just a short filler chapter from my friend Polly who was meeting with me earlier. If I had kept it the way I planned, without splitting the original chapters 3 and 4 into two each, with the Original Content, it would have ended up with my Word Document being 30 Pages (at 12pt text) for Chapter 3 and 25 for Chapter 4. Don't worry, the rest of the old chapter will be coming along shortly!

In between work, writing some of the ideas that have come into my head, plus the Epilogue for this story which sets up the Confessions storyline (Don't worry...it's still a long way coming...), I've hardly had time to do anything else, so if you suddenly see it not being updated for a bit, I've got it in hand.

Please remember to review as it means that I can improve the direction of the story...

-After The Battle-

 **A/N 2 –** Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows** All rights to their various owners/creators. Some of the text was from **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows** and **Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets** by JK Rowling.

The Confessions series poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 22nd April 2016. Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

 _Coming up in Chapter 6 – A visit to Gringotts provides a shock for Harry. Contracts are discussed and Ginny tells Harry her ambitions_


	6. Chapter 6 - A Visit to Gringotts

After The Battle – Rating **M**

Chapter 06 – A Visit to Gringotts

 **Warnings** – Contains some swearing in this chapter.

-After The Battle-

 **A/N** – Just a quick reply to a review left by 'Guest' in which he asks " _Why does Harry get an awesome pairing and Hermione is stuck with the idiotic bigot of Gryffindor_?". The answer is that the story starts off with the pairings JK Rowling picked for Harry and Ron, albeit Susan joining in with Harry and Ginny. Now, if you've read the " _Confessions_ " storyline so far, which comes after this storyline in the chronology, you may have noticed I've started to move to a Harry/Hermione/Susan pairing, with no fault of Ron. This story will lead into the _Confessions_ at the end, with some bashing of Harry, Hermione and Ginny in it. I trust this answers your question. As for Krum/Hermione, I've never seen them as a pair in a romance sense, I've seen them as just friends.

Also…some of this chapter is based on the former Chapter 4, before I started to re-write parts of this. Hence, if anyone recognises parts of this, it is because I have incorporated parts in this replacement chapter.

Anyway...on with the chapter...

-After The Battle-

 **Banking Hall, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England**

 **15th May 1998**

 _Previously in Chapter 5..._ _"Now I can see why the boss wants Potter as an Auror. Stealth will be his forte." Williamson said to Savage. "Outwitting Aurors and Death Eaters, plus that cloak of his, he will be virtually unstoppable. It is a pity he is teaching this year. There again, he deserves some rest from Death Eaters."_

 _"I know Williamson. I just hope I can get him on my team before Dawlish does." Savage said, laughing, "Anyway folks, let's get on with it, I'll side along Miss Weasley and Williamson will take you Mr Potter."_

 _They held onto their respective Aurors, trusting them to get them to their destination safely. After the feeling of being sucked down a tube they arrived at Gringotts. Harry walked in, worried about the reception he would be given, especially since his last visit to the bank ended up with an escape by dragon._

They walked up to the nearest teller and asked to speak to Kicktail, the Head of Accounts – Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. After a short wait, Kicktail came out of his office and ushered Harry and Ginny into his office. Harry looked at Ginny nervously, but she stroked his arm to calm him down. Kicktail sat them down, ready to commence business.

"So Mr Potter, I trust we can make good your damage to this establishment after robbing the Lestrange vault?" Kicktail asked, reaching for a file. "The total repair bill will come to just over 1,000,000 Galleons, 6 Sickles and 3 Knuts. That, divided by the three of you is 333,000 Galleons, 2 Sickles and 1 Knut each."

"Firstly I need to know if I can afford it?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny

"Trust me, without even looking at your account, you don't need to worry about the amount needed to pay the fee. The Potters and the Blacks were very old customers. We goblins feared the Dark Lord so we are willing to overlook the break in, to a point." Kicktail said, pushing the file towards Harry.

"I'll make good the whole amount. It was my idea, even if Griphook betrayed us." Harry said, sparing his friends the pain of having to find the money. "What about the Dragon?"

"We will deal with Griphook for you. We do not appreciate it when Goblins betray each other." Kicktail said, a feral grin on his face. "And for the dragon, we have contacts with Romania who can provide us with one."

Harry looked at the file and nodded, showing his agreement. He motioned for a quill so he could sign the parchment. He passed it to Kicktail who nodded in acceptance.

"Now that is dealt with, and before I tell you some news, is there anything else that you need of Gringotts?" Kicktail asked.

"Yes Kicktail, I wish to make some deposits and changes to my account." Harry replied. Suddenly a quill and parchment appeared in front of him so he could make his changes.

" _As the account holder of the combined Black and Potter accounts, I hereby request the following actions to be taken._

 _The former vault being used by myself as a trust vault, I hereby request that it is placed in the name of Teddy Remus Lupin, in trust to be held in control by myself, Ginny Molly Weasley and Andromeda Tonks._

 _I further request a deposit of 1 million Galleons to the following vaults:_

 _Arthur and Molly Weasley_

 _Bill Weasley_

 _Charles Weasley_

 _Percy Weasley_

 _George Weasley_

 _Ronald Weasley_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _In addition, I respectfully request that Ginny Molly Weasley is given status as an additional person on this account, will full and uninterrupted access total goods, property owned and funds for as long as I allow_."

Kicktail waved his hand over it, in a motion to signify the transaction was completed. A quill started writing letters automatically, writing to the intended recipients about the deposit.

Harry looked at the updated statement and became shocked at the total holdings that were remaining. He decided to show Ginny what was in the account.

" _Account Holders: Harry James Potter and Ginny Molly Weasley._

 _Vault: 42_

 _Total Black and Potter Account Combined Funds after transactions – 27 Million Galleons, 8 Sickles and 2 Knuts._

 ** _Property and Assets:_**

 _Various Jewellery and photographs_

 _2x Trunks with sealing spell._

 _1x Letter_

 _1x Furniture set with Potter Coat of Arms._

 _3x Portraits (+1 Partially finished Portrait.)_

 ** _Housing Properties Owned*:_**

 _76-92 Diagon Alley, London_

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London_

 _Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow_

 _Flat 2, 195 High Street, Islington_

 ** _Wizarding Businesses Owned (%ownership):_**

 _Zonko's Joke Shop, Hogsmeade (15%)_

 _Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade (25%)_

 _Marauders Investments (100%) – Includes shares in the following businesses – Zonko's Joke Shop, Hogsmeade (36%), Holyhead Harpies Quidditch Team (33%), Barrel-o-laughs, Godric's Hollow (76%) and Wizard Jokes, Ottery St Catchpole (51%)_

 _TriHal Potioneers (100%) – Unknown Assets_

 ** _Muggle Businesses Owned_**

 _Grunnings Drills (51%)_

 _Note: * - This does not include properties owned by said Wizarding Companies mentioned_ "

Harry pointed at the section entitled Muggle Businesses Owned and started laughing. He turned to Ginny and smiled. "Just imagine if Uncle Vernon found out. He'd be as mad as Buckbeak in heat." He said, laughing at the thought.

Kicktail looked at Harry and smiled. "There is also the matter of one Betrothal Contract that is outstanding between you and a Miss Susan Bones." Harry looked at Kicktail and fainted.

 **Office of the Head of Accounts – Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England**

 **15th May 1998**

Susan walked into the office of Ripclaw, the Head of Accounts – Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones, following the letter that he sent a few days earlier. She thought it would be for one thing, and she was worried. 'Would Harry reject me if he found out? Am I destined to become another Narcissa Malfoy, a trophy wife, sitting at home all day, looking after any children? Why did Auntie and her betrothed have to die?'

Ripclaw walked into the office, laying down the parchment in his hands.

"Good morning Miss Bones. I see you have come, as per my request. Now, under the terms of the betrothal contract that you are part of requires the signatures to be made today. My colleague, Kicktail, has Mr Potter in with him. You are required to sign it today, otherwise you shall lose your magic." Ripclaw said, refraining from sitting at his desk.

"I understand" Susan replied, hoping that everything was perfectly correct with the contract.

"I shall take you through to Kicktail and Mr Potter right now." Ripclaw said, moving towards the door.

 **Office of the Head of Accounts – Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England**

 **15th May 1998**

 _Kicktail looked at Harry and smiled. "There is also the matter of one Betrothal Contract that is outstanding between you and a Miss Susan Bones." Harry looked at Kicktail and fainted._

Ripclaw and Susan arrived in the office that Kicktail occupied to see Harry on the floor, in the arms of Ginny Weasley. She ran over to him, worried. Ginny growled when she saw Susan next to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry Ginny, my contract is only a Line Continuance Contract." Susan said, noticing Ginny getting angry. "The law still allows Harry to have a main wife, who I believe will be you."

"Too damn right. Just remember Susan, Harry is going to have to be with the two of us, meaning that we both have to cooperate with each other." Ginny said, getting less predatory.

After a short while, Harry came back around and, along with Susan, signed the contract. It glowed blue, meaning that it had been accepted. Ginny placed the Account Statement that Kicktail had handed her, along with various Vault keys, into her bag so they could wouldn't lose them. Harry turned to Kicktail. "We would like to go to our vault please."

Kicktail clicked his fingers, making a secondary goblin come from behind a closed door. They conversed for a minute in Gobbledegook then motioned for Harry, Susan and Ginny to follow them to a cart. They got into a cart, which departed at an extremely high speed.

"You know what Gin?" Harry said to her, an ounce of sadness in his eyes. "It would have been fun to see Fred's face if he knew we owned three of Wheezes biggest competitors." Suddenly he looked at her and smiled.

"I know, it would have been interesting to see what he had to say." Ginny said. She looked at Harry and noticed his smile. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, Filch will have a terrible time next term!" She gave him a peck on the cheek, trying to hope he will cheer up.

"What do you think I'm thinking?" Harry asked with a mischievous smile. "I think the students might want some fun during Hogsmeade weekends! Plus I'm sure I could happily get the remaining control of the three stores into Georges hands, if he would leave Charlie's room for something other than meals." He looked at Ginny who was in a world of her own.

 **The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**

 **12th May 1998**

The Weasley family, Harry and Hermione had just arrived at The Burrow having come back from Hogwarts. Arthur was at the rear with Harry and Molly the front with Ginny. Suddenly Arthur stopped, pulling Harry back with him.

"Harry," Arthur asked, looking him in the eyes. "I know about how Ginny looked after you in the Hospital Wing after Ron made your injuries worse. That's why it is why I want to ask a couple of questions."

"If I can answer them I will." Harry said, nodding. "It's just, I love your daughter Mr Weasley, and I promise that I will never do anything to harm her. She has helped me in more ways than one, especially with nightmares that I keep having about Riddle and his cronies. I respect her too much and I can't imagine my life without her."

"I understand your feelings Harry about Ginny, and that's why I want to make you an offer." Arthur said, smiling at Harry. "If you promise you won't get up to any "monkey business" with Ginny until she is of age, and you get engaged to her, I will allow you to sleep in her room if she wants you to."

"That I will promise you Mr Weasley." Harry said, nodding in compliance with the request. "As long as I am under your roof, I won't get up to any "monkey business" with her."

"I trust your word Harry that you will do that. In fact, I would freely admit you are the only person I would trust completely in dating my daughter. In fact, if ever you wished, in the future, to marry her, you won't need my permission as I will give it to you now for the future." Arthur said, shaking Harry's hand. "And if in the event you stay over at your house in Grimmauld Place, your own rules apply, as long as I don't hear about it, and you respect Ginny. Whatever you do though, please don't breach my trust. Oh, by the way, please stop the Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley nonsense as it makes me feel like my parents. Just use our first names when talking to us, we've known you long enough."

"Thanks Mr…Arthur," Harry said, happy that he would be able to spend his life with Ginny with no worries from her parents. They hurried back to catch up with the others who had reached the house. He looked at the family's faces when they saw that everything had been cleaned up in a professional manner.

"I hope you don't mind, but on the train when I was with Ginny, I called Kreacher and asked him if he wouldn't mind tidying everything up from wheat ever mess the Death Eaters had made." Harry said, proud of the work that Kreacher had undertook.

Molly came over to him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "You didn't have to Harry, we could have done it," she said, "I noticed he even cooked for us too."

"Molly, I know but I wanted to help in my own way." Harry said, struggling to breath. Molly let go of him to allow him to regain some colour. The family sat down, Arthur at the head of the table, Harry and Ginny next to him, Ron and Hermione opposite, with the remaining Weasley family members sitting at the table in a random fashion.

"Right Weasleys, I've decided to change room assignments for tonight and the near future. Bill, are you stopping tonight or heading to Shell Cottage?" Arthur asked.

"I'm going to back to Shell Cottage as Fleur is expecting me after dinner." Bill said, "I would worry about her otherwise."

"That's fine Bill, in fact it makes it much easier. Hermione will take Bills old room, Harry and Ginny together in Ginny's room-"

"But how come he gets to share with Ginny?" Percy asked, pointing at Harry. "Surely he should follow the rule about no cohabiting couples in the same room unless they're married?"

"I've made an exception with Harry for several reasons." Arthur said, trying to hold his own against his son. "Harry has proved to us, in more ways than one, that he respects Ginny and us. He even sacrificed himself to give a better way of life for us. He and Ginny have been through too much in their lives that surely not allowing them to be together is counter-productive. Plus it means I know where they are at night instead of going across the house to each other when they have bad nights. Finally, I know I can trust Harry."

"I understand Father." Percy said, looking to Ron to form an argument. "I understand your reasoning."

"But surely-"

"Ronald. My word is final. Hermione will sleep in Bills old room, Harry and Ginny together in Ginny's room, Percy is in his old room and George can, if he wishes, sleep with Charlie in his old room." Arthur said, staring at his assembled sons to make his point. "Your mother and I have agreed this. And Ronald, if I hear you going down them stairs to interrupt your sister in the middle of the night, I won't be held responsible for Ginny or Harry's actions."

The Vaults, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England

 **15th May 1998**

"What were you thinking about Gin?" Harry asked, noticing she had lost concentration. "Was it something wrong?"

"It's nothing wrong," she said, smiling, "I was just thinking about the debate about the room arrangements that we had a few days ago."

"You know, I have been thinking about that." Harry said, smiling at the two ladies. "I think we ought to get Grimmauld Place looking like a home for us, as opposed to the home it was for the Blacks."

"Grimmauld Place? Where's that?" Susan asked, curious as she had never been there.

"Grimmauld Place is where Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, lived during his childhood, and where he spent his last year hiding out," Ginny explained to her fellow redhead. "To be honest with you, I think it needs redoing. Surely Kreacher can work with you on that?"

"I think that's a good idea Ginny." Susan said, smiling. She turned to Harry and held his hand. "I need to get a few things from my house, then I can move in with you if you like. Just make sure that we have separate rooms though, just so we don't get tempted."

"Harry, I'm only marrying you because of a contract that was penned for my aunt and your godfather." Susan said, hoping to keep Harry aware of the situation she was in. "The most I can hope for is to be a trophy wife, only took into the bedroom to make a heir, then cast into my own room once I've done it. I'm destined to become another Narcissa Malfoy."

"Susan, I promise, on my honour, that I will do my utmost to treat you as if you were Ginny. I may not be in love with you, but I will not treat you like a trophy wife." Harry said, looking her in the eye. "Women deserve to be treated well, regardless of if it was a betrothal contract that married them to their husband, or love."

"Harry. I love you because you are yourself, not some head of a rich Wizarding family." Ginny said, looking at him, trying not to fall for his emerald green orbs. "Even if you had only a Galleon to your name, I'd still love you."

"Your family have done so much for me that I want to pay them back," Harry said, his face lowering, sadness in his eyes. "They've done such a better job in the summers that I've been at The Burrow than my own family, my own relatives, the Dursley family have done in my whole life."

"How bad were they?" she asked, hoping she wasn't going to make him feel depressed. "Trust me, I'll hex them if they did anything bad to my Harry."

"Put it this way, Fred and George told the truth about the bars in the window when they came to rescue me in your dads car." Harry said, trying his hardest not to cry. "I got treated like crap. Dudley changed in the end, but I doubt Uncle Vernon will come round. I think Aunt Petunia may though, eventually." He looked down and his mind was working overtime. "You have no idea the crap they put me through," he thought, trying not to upset Ginny.

They arrived at the vault and alighted the cart. The goblin that brought them down took the key, put it in the lock and said a password in Gobbledygook. The door opened to an enormous pile of money. Harry walked round the piles and saw a chest with a letter. He pocketed the letter to read later, banishing the first chest to The Burrow.

Harry saw the second chest and was about to banish it when he saw a photo which depicted a scene, looking like it was took in the living room of The Burrow. Curiosity taking hold, he decided to look at it.

 **The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**

 **17th August 1981**

Lily Potter carried a one-year-old Harry into the living room of The Burrow after playing with Ron. Molly was sitting on the sofa with her new-born daughter in her arms. Lily popped Harry down next to Ginny.

"Harry, this is Ginny." Lily said, smiling at her son. She urged him to move towards Ginny. "Go on son, make a friend."

"Gin-gee" Harry said, smiling at her. "Gin-gee play!" Ginny crawled to Harry and sat next to him.

Lily looked at the two of them and turned to Molly. "I wouldn't be surprised if our two get together when they're older! They're getting along like a house on fire! She was staring at Harry's broom that Sirius got him. I reckon she'd make a good Harpies player when she grows up."

"You think so?" Molly asked, watching Harry hold Ginny's hand. "I'm not too keen on the idea of her playing Quidditch when she grows up. I'm worried she'll get hurt."

"That's what I told Sirius and James about Harry." Lily said, smiling, "But the pair of them have always been mad and never do what I say. I reckon it's the Marauder in them. I'm willing to bet 10 Galleons that your twins will be just as bad!"

Molly laughed, looking at the two of them in the garden. Suddenly a muddy Arthur came in with Ron who was stumbling behind him. He reached for the camera that was on the mantelpiece and got the two ladies to sit next to Harry and Ginny, taking the picture.

 **The Vaults, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England**

 **15th May 1998**

"Are you ok Harry?" Susan asked, carrying a package of diaries, crossing the vault floor round the massive pile of money to where Harry was. "You seem really quiet."

"Sorry Susan," Harry said, passing her the photograph. He quickly banished the second chest to Ginny and his bedroom at the Burrow. He walked over to Ginny, photo in hand. "I saw this photograph and suddenly I remembered something. I was at The Burrow with my mom. I remember seeing you. Mom told me to be friends with you. This must be one of the last photos that was took before Riddle killed them."

Harry looked down to the ground and started crying. "I wished they were still with us, still alive. It's my fault for existing. If that bastard Pettigrew hadn't betrayed them by selling them out to Riddle, they'd still be here."

"Harry," Ginny said, holding his hands. She placed one of them on his chest." Harry, they are still with you, here in your heart. It's not your fault that they were killed. If you weren't born, we would never have met, never fallen in love. I think we need to go home now, to talk to Dad." She looked at him, pulling him closer to her. "I wished he would stop feeling guilty about things that he didn't even control. It's just one of the things that makes him feel worse, Sirius, Remus, Fred, Tonks, Colin, his parents. Whatever I do in life, I'm going to try my bloody hardest to make it better for the future" she thought, stroking his hair

"Ginny, can you take me there." Harry said, wiping his eyes on her top, "I need to go back." He sniffled back a few tears, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. 'I hate feeling like this, sadness and guilt. But no matter what people say, it's still my fault that Teddy is left within his parents, my fault that the Creevey family lost their eldest son, my fault George lost his twin. It's all my fault.'

Leaving the vault with a couple of handfuls of Galleons for spending money, Harry, Ginny and Susan boarded the cart to head back to the surface. They went to the office that Kicktail occupied to thank him for his assistance when suddenly Harry stopped.

"Are you alright Harry?" Susan asked, concerned for her betrothed. "Is something wrong?"

"I've got a feeling something is wrong." Harry said, his face worried. He went into his pocket of his bag and pulled out his DA Galleon. Tapping it with his wand, he sent a message to get other members of the DA, hoping they would come to the Alley. He looked at Ginny and Susan, holding their hands. "I've got a really bad feeling that something is going to happen outside." He said, rushing towards the exit.

They proceeded to the exit when suddenly they heard an explosion. Harry pulled Ginny down behind a movable stand when he saw a shadowy figure walk down the alley. The shadow turned towards their position and stopped.

"Nice to see you Potter," the figure spoke, walking towards them. "Now you and your blood traitor girlfriends are going to die."

 **-After The Battle-**

 **A/N –** Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's **Harry Potter.** All rights to their various owners/creators.

Now, its your choice…The next poll up, which expires at 0000hrs on Monday, 2nd May 2016, allows you to select who the Mystery Attacker in Diagon Alley is. Results will be revealed on the " **GryffindorTom** " Facebook Page. Just click **like** on it to get **all** of the latest updates

Please remember to review as it means that I can improve my stories…thanks

 _Coming up in Chapter 7 – Who is the mystery attacker? Will_ _reinforcements be able to make it in time?_ _And Hermione makes a decision about her parents_


	7. Chapter 7 – The Battle of Diagon Alley

**After The Battle** – Rating **M**

Chapter **07** – **The Battle of Diagon Alley**

Warnings – Contains swearing, violence and a character death. Contains a little bit of Ron bashing…

-After The Battle-

 **The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England**

 **15 May 1998**

Hermione Granger was fuming. She had just got out of the shower, dressed and was heading towards the kitchen of The Burrow, where she was stopping with her boyfriend, Ron Weasley. She was annoyed with Ron because, instead of helping out with the post war recovery effort, he was still laying in bed, not bothering to help.

' _Why I agreed to date that lazy git, I shall never know. If only Harry was single, and I never blew my chance with him by letting Ginny get in there first, I would have asked him out._ ' She thought, eating some bacon that she had cooked on the stove. ' _Merlin help me when it is time for Ronald to get a job. I honestly doubt he will do it willingly._ '

After a while, Hermione heard a thumping sound coming down the stairs into the kitchen. ' _No doubt that when he arrives, the first thing he will do is pile his plate so high with food, it would look like he has visited an All You Can Eat Buffet._ '

Ron walked into the kitchen and filled his plate with food so he could eat. "Sorry Herms, I had just been into George's room to talk to him." Ron said, talking with food in his mouth, not noticing that Hermione was getting annoyed with her calling her 'Herms'. Reloading his fork, he looked at her. "Have you thought about how you are going to get your parents?"

"Firstly Ronald, please do not call me 'Herms'. If you do it one more time, I will strangle you." She said, her temper edging dangerously close to losing it. "Secondly, both you and I are heading to Australia next week by plane to get my parents. We have that party that Dean and Neville are planning first to celebrate Harry's win against Voldemort. Just remember to not let Harry or Ginny know about it as is meant to be a surprise for them!"

The two of them went out into the garden, Ron following instructions from his father who was in the shed, tinkering with a present for Harry, and Hermione in order to assist Molly in dealing with the laundry. Suddenly Hermione felt warmth come from the DA Galleon that she had issued members with in her Fifth Year. Making her excuses to Molly, she headed to the shed to grab Ron in order to take him to Diagon Alley and the battle that was about to begin.

 **Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

 **15th May 1998**

Cho Chang was basking in the afterglow of a morning of sex with her boyfriend, Dudley Dursley. ' _Dudley is the best boyfriend I have ever had. Even though he is Harry's cousin, and he has his faults but he is a good boyfriend._ ' She thought, smiling to herself. Dudley had encouraged his parents to take a day trip to London. This was so Dudley could spend some time alone with Cho as they didn't get to spend much time together because of his fathers outburst.

The Dursley family moved back to Privet Drive a mere few days ago, having spent the previous 10 months in hiding from Death Eaters who were the followers of Lord Voldemort, to a house dull of dust in some places, yet some other places within the building showing signs of being recently fixed from being broken.

Dudley struggled out of bed in order to collect an item that he had hidden in his rucksack from the previous days shopping. Making sure that she wasn't looking, he pulled a box from the bag. Getting down on one knee, he saw Cho's face light up.

"Cho Jia Chang. Since we first met I knew that you were the one for me, and I know you feel the same for me." He held her hand, knowing that it was time for him to propose to eher. "Will you do me the honour of spending the rest of my life with me as my wife?"

She launched herself at Dudley, kissing him. Coming up for air after a few minutes of kissing, Dudley took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger, seeing her smile and taking her kiss as confirmation of her acceptance of the proposal.

Whilst she was kissing Dudley, Cho didn't notice that her DA Galleon in her bag heating up, or the slight glow from it. She did notice the Jack Russell patronus that came from Ron Weasley come through the window with a message for her. Quickly getting dressed, she ran to the apparation point, heading for Diagon Alley to help her ex-boyfriend.

 **Quality Quidditch Supplies, Diagon Alley, London, England**

 **1** **5th May 1998**

Terry Boot was working in the stock room of Quality Quidditch Supplies, working for his paternal uncle, Matthias Boot. He had collected the package of new broomsticks that had been delivered earlier that day from Nimbus. Turning around, he heard a window in the main part of the store being smashed. Suddenly he felt the warmth of his DA Galleon that he carried around with him.

He headed out of the stock room in order to see Fenrir Greyback casting spells at some of the stores, smashing the windows of the frontages. Leaving the store, hoping that Greyback wouldn't see him, he ran to the Diagon Alley apparation point, knowing that reinforcements would come because of his DA Galleon burning.

He saw Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff that he knew from Hogwarts, run up behind him. ' _I hope that reinforcements come quickly as Greyback is in the Alley_ ' he thought, greeting Susan. Suddenly they both saw blackness, both being hit by a spell.

 **Outside Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England**

 **15th May 1998**

 _Leaving the vault with a couple of handfuls of Galleons for spending money, Harry, Ginny and Susan boarded the cart to head back to the surface. They went to the office that Kicktail occupied to thank him for his assistance when suddenly Harry stopped._

 _"Are you alright Harry?" Susan asked, concerned for her betrothed. "Is something wrong?"_

 _"I've got a feeling something is wrong." Harry said, his face worried. He went into his pocket of his bag and pulled out his DA Galleon. Tapping it with his wand, he sent a message to get other members of the DA, hoping they would come to the Alley. He looked at Ginny and Susan, holding their hands. "I've got a really bad feeling that something is going to happen outside." He said, rushing towards the exit._

 _They proceeded to the exit when suddenly they heard an explosion. Harry pulled Ginny down behind a movable stand when he saw a shadowy figure walk down the alley. The shadow turned towards their position and stopped._

 _"Nice to see you Potter," the figure spoke, walking towards them. "Now you and your blood traitor girlfriends are going to die."_

"Nice to see you too Greyback. I would have thought you'd have hidden, what with half of the Ministry hunting you down." Harry shouted from behind the stand, motioning to Ginny to stay down. "Especially as you killed Lavender Brown at Hogwarts, and made one of my godfathers best friends life a misery, biting him so he would have to suffer the problem you gave him."

Sending Susan to the Apparation Point at the other end of the Alley to gather reinforcements, a green light flew above where Harry and Ginny were situated, the Killing Curse narrowly missing Harry's head. Suddenly Williamson stood up, brandishing his wand at him. Harry pulled his wand out, aiming a stunner at him. Harry stood up, looking into the whites of the eyes of Greyback. "You should have realised that since your boss has died, you don't have control of anything. You don't have-"

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat who is going to pay for what you did to the Dark Lord. Carrow told me before he got arrested that your blood traitor girlfriend has so much practice with the Cruciatus Curse, using it on First Years at Hogwarts." Greyback interrupted. She noticed Harry's face change to one of rage, one that he used when he was fighting at the graveyard against Voldemort. "I'm going to enjoy this. I'm going to make that filthy blood traitor make you beg for death." Harry stood up and stepped between Ginny and Greyback. He pointed his wand at her, feeling relaxed. Greyback pointed her wand at Ginny, first hitting her with a short Cruciatus Curse, then hitting with the Imperius Curse.

From behind him he first felt Ginny in tremendous pain, and then heard Ginny calmly say, "Crucio!"

The curse hit him in the back from less than a foot away. He found himself facedown on the main pathway, shaking with more pain than he'd ever felt before, after the episode in the forest. Somehow his mind grasped the idea that Ginny – his Ginny – was possessed by a Death Eater. He heard the voice start to scream behind him as the curse was released, but the scream ended in the voice of Fenrir Greyback. Harry realise that Ginny had fought the Imperius from her mind. Harry looked at Ginny and noticed she was in pain, pain not from suffering herself, but pain from seeing Harry suffer.

With his quick Seeker reflexes, he quickly grabbed his wand, which he'd dropped while under the curse, and stood up to see Greyback pointing his wand directly at him. "NEVER TOUCH GINNY AGAIN!" Harry shouted, flicking his wand at Greyback. A red light left it, hitting Greyback straight in the chest. He fell to his knees, dead.

Harry looked at the lifeless form, realising he had done. He turned around to look at Ginny who was being tended to by members of the DA and the Order who came running from the Leaky when they heard the commotion. Suddenly he started backing away from them looking at Ginny, then at Greyback. Kingsley ran over to Ginny and then turned to Harry "Ginny needs you Harry." he said, noticing the look of guilt on Harry face. He pulled out his wand.

"She doesn't deserve me." Harry shouted to the older man, noticing he had pulled out his wand. "She doesn't deserve me at all. I swore to defeat the Dark Arts, but instead I become like Riddle, killing people who don't deserve it."

"Harry, look at me. Look at me. Greyback attacked you and Ginny, you was only defending her." Kingsley said, worried about what will happen next. "You did what you could to stop her getting worse. Greyback could have killed Ginny, but you stopped it."

"Don't you understand? Now I've killed someone, I've done the worse thing." Harry shouted, remembering where he was, "I've made myself like Riddle." He turned on the spot and disapparated.

-After The Battle

Ginny struggled to breath. The power of having the Cruciatus Curse used on her, then the Imperius Curse that was cast upon her, making her cast a Cruciatus Curse on her boyfriend. She felt feelings of sadness; feelings of guilt and feelings of anger come to her, feelings that felt like they were from Harry.

She heard Kingsley ran over to her. She noticed that he had turned to Harry. She was worried about Harry too but she could hardly move, the effects of everything that she had endured piled upon her. "Ginny needs you Harry." She heard Kingsley say, sensing the feelings that Harry had been going through. _"This is getting too hard for him, the pain, the anguish, the torture he puts himself through. Whatever I do, I'll never give up on him. Even if he struggles, I'm going to be there for him. I love him too much, and I need to help him"_ she thought, trying to get up.

"She doesn't deserve me." Harry shouted to the older man. Ginny could hear the guilt come out of Harry, guilt of, from how he sounded, killing someone. "She doesn't deserve me at all. I swore to defeat the Dark Arts, but instead I become like Riddle, killing people who don't deserve it."

"Harry, look at me. Look at me. Greyback attacked you and Ginny, you was only defending her." Kingsley said. Ginny felt the older man sitting her up. She looked into Harry's face and what she saw disturbed her. Instead of the emerald orbs that she loved, she saw guilt, pain and upset. "You did what you could to stop her getting worse. Greyback could have killed Ginny, but you stopped it."

"Don't you understand? Now I've killed someone, I've done the worse thing." Harry shouted. Ginny noticed he was gesturing to what "I've made myself like Riddle." He turned on the spot and disappeared.

It took Ginny and Susan several hours to find Harry, who was at Godric's Hollow, the site of his parent's graves, and to calm him down. They arranged to move into Grimmauld Place together, even if Molly Weasley refused them permission to do so.

-After The Battle-

 **A/N –** The memories that Harry and Ginny mentioned in Chapter 6 will be further explained in a spin off story coming soon called **After The Battle: The Memories of Harry Potter**. Hermione's visit to Australia will have its own story dedicated to the trip that she makes called **After The Battle: Hermione's Outback Adventure**. Also, the party mentioned by Hermione and Ron will have its own dedicated story called **After The Battle: Party Hard** , also coming soon

Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's **Harry Potter** series. All rights to their various owners/creators.

The next poll up, which expires at 0000hrs on 25th May 2016, allows you to select _Who Wins the Ministerial Election_ in The New Batch… **It's all up to you**. Results will be revealed on the "GryffindorTom" Facebook Page. Just click like on it to get all of the latest updates

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

Coming up in Chapter 8 – we move forward a week as Harry, Ginny and Susan move into Grimmauld and an illness reaches a Longbottom.


	8. Chapter 8 - Back to Privet Drive

**The Summer of Romance** – Rating **M**

Chapter **8** – **Back to Privet Drive**

Warnings – **Contains some swearing within.**

 **A/N –** _In a change to the advertised chapter update, I have decided to push the events that were planned for this chapter back one, enabling me to get this largely prewritten filler chapter out of the way. Also, the updates to this story will be few and far in between as I have been busy with other commitments, plus some challenge fics that I have been writing between my other stories._

-After The Battle-

 **Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, England**

 **19** **th** **May 1998**

Harry and Ginny were walking along Privet Drive when Harry stopped outside Number 4, his memories coming back to him over how his Aunt and Uncle had treated him as a child.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ginny asked, noticing the address. She felt a shiver go through her as though Harry was trying to tell her something via his feelings.

"Just stay with me Gin." Harry said, pulling her closer. He felt something come to him, a strong sense of love, something he had never experienced when approaching the house, having lived with the Dursley household. "I'm going to need you closer today."

"I'm always with you Harry. When I said always and forever, I meant it." Ginny said, smiling at him. "I know they never loved you but I do, and I will make it my mission to protect you here."

"Hey! I thought it was my job to protect you!" Harry said, smiling at her. "Why didn't we bring Susan here too?"

"She was visiting Hannah and her family today." Ginny said, looking at her boyfriend. "I offered to go with her but she said she needed to do this alone. I promised her that I would tell her everything about what happens here."

They walked up the path at Number 4 and knocked on the door. After the customary wait that the Dursley's had to make people think they were unimportant, the front door opened.

"Hello Harry." Dudley said, motioning them to come in. Suddenly Ginny pulled her wand out at him.

"Ginny. Wait. Don't hex him yet." Harry said, rubbing her arm. He turned to Dudley, looking at him inquisitorially. "What happened at the Zoo the year you started at Smeltings?"

"Harry, get her to put the wand away." Dudley said, his face looking scared. Ginny pointed it at his throat. "Alright...alright...the snake escaped from its enclosure."

Harry motioned to Ginny to put her wand away. He turned to Dudley, nodding. "Sorry Dud, it's something that one of my father's friends encouraged me to do." Harry suddenly looked down, tears forming in his eyes. _"If only I had got there sooner_

"Is he alright?" Dudley asked, coming closer to his cousin.

"He'll be alright in a minute," Ginny said, rubbing Harry on his arm. "The friend he mentioned was killed. Harry is just upset as he feels guilty for it all, especially as Remus had only become a father to Harry's godson a week before he got killed."

Dudley helped Ginny get Harry into the house and helped him to sit down. Suddenly Harry heard the sound of a vase falling in the kitchen and jumped up, pulling his wand out. He walked into the kitchen, keeping Ginny behind him and grabbed the person who it was. He spun them around and pointed his wand at them.

"Put it down Harry," the person said. "It's me, Cho. Cho Chang."

Ginny pointed her wand at Cho. Harry nodded at Ginny, knowing she was doing the right thing. He turned to Cho, looking at her, not trusting if it was the real Cho Chang.

"What form does your Patronus take?" Harry asked, hoping it was the right thing to do.

"It's a swan and you taught me to do it in the Room of Requirement." She replied, looking at Ginny who was stowing her wand. "Don't worry, The Minister told me you'd ask a security question if you saw me here. I don't think your Uncle Vernon likes me you know."

"Does my aunt know you are a witch?" Harry asked, waving his wand to repair the fallen vase. "She wasn't too keen on finding out I was a wizard."

"I think she has an idea. If she does, she hasn't mentioned it." Cho said, wholly without commitment. "At least you've bagged the right one this time Harry." Ginny looked at her and laughed.

"It only took him until the match before Dumbledore's funeral to realise he loved me." Ginny said, smiling at Harry, "Although the noble git broke up with me at the funeral because he was scared Riddle would use me against him."

"But you did take me back after the battle," Harry said, pulling Ginny closer to him. "Although I'd rather face Riddle again instead of upsetting you." He ended that by kissing her passionately, letting the flow of love combine in an exquisite taste.

"That and you're betrothed to Susan Bones too!" Ginny said. "All thanks to Sirius!"

"So what do you call that then Harry?" Dudley said, trying hard not to laugh, from the living room door, "Put her down, you're making me want to take Cho upstairs!"

Harry and Ginny pulled away from each other, smiling. Ginny moved her mouth next to Harrys ear, whispering to him. Harry laughed and have Ginny a peck on the cheeks. He waved his wand to banish his trunk from upstairs to their room at The Burrow.

Suddenly they heard a car pull onto the drive, the door shutting and the clattering of keys in the lock. The door opened, allowing Vernon Dursley to walk in. He went into the living room and suddenly saw Harry.

"GET OUT YOU FREAK!" Vernon shouted, grabbing Harrys shoulder. "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO

DARKEN MY DOORSTEP AGAIN!"

"Tough. I'm through with your bullying Vernon." Harry said, pulling his wand out. "For the whole of my life you have put me down, treating me like rubbish. Dudley and I were talking when you rudely interrupted us. I was going to introduce you to my girlfriend"

"GET OUT AND TAKE YOUR FREAK OF A WHORE TOO." Vernon shouted. Suddenly he ended up on the floor, knocked out.

"How dare you call me a whore." Ginny said, her stowing her wand back in her pocket, her temper rising. "Nor am I a freak." She turned to Dudley, shaking his hand. "Dudley, thank you for talking to us. I know Harry hasn't had the best of his life, but I notice you have changed, and it is for the better too."

"It was nice to meet you too. I just hope he doesn't flip when I tell him about Cho." Dudley said, grimacing. "In the worst case scenario, I'm sure that I can find somewhere else to crash."

"Dud, if needs be I have a flat in Islington that my parents owned that you can live in for a bit, plus I have a job for you if you want." Harry said, shaking his hand. "Just let me know via Mrs Figg as she can get a message to me via Diggle.

"Oh, and by the way, tell Aunt Petunia I said hello, and that if she wants her mother's bracelet to let me know. If not, I know of a certain lady with Weasley as her surname who it will be great for." He turned to Ginny who went bright red.

"You mean you have Grandma Evans' bracelet?" Dudley said, looking at him confused. "Mum said that it was buried with her when she died. She showed me photos of her wedding once when you were locked in there." Harry grimaced, recalling memories of being locked in the cupboard under the stairs for everything apart from breathing.

"What do you mean "locked in there"?" Ginny asked, confused about what was meant. She looked at Harry's face, noticing his reaction.

"When he was younger, that cupboard used to be Harry's bedroom until letters came addressed to him." Dudley said, looking guilty. "I-I used to believe he was a freak of nature and would bully him rotten. Mum and Dad treated him like shit and so did I. But, after the dementoid thingys I started to regret my actions.

"Mum started to calm down when we were in hiding and when I met Cho. She will deny it but I think she is starting to regret what she did to you and Aunt Lily but I think she needs more time," he continued, escorting Harry and Ginny to the front door. "For Dad though, I doubt the fat lump will ever change. Mum got that annoyed that she is threatening to leave him."

They got to the front steps of the house when Harry turned around and shook his hand. "At least you've changed for the better. Take care Big D. Remember to visit Mrs Figg if you want to contact me and she'll be able to get a message to me."

 _-After The Battle-_

Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's **Harry Potter** series. All rights to their various owners/creators.

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 _Coming up in Chapter 9 – Harry, Ginny and Susan move into Grimmauld and an illness reaches a Longbottom._


	9. Chapter 9 – Memories of Harry Potter

Title **After the Battle / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **09** **– Memories of Harry Potter**

Warnings **This chapter c** **ontains swearing and a character death.**

- **After the Battle** -

 _ **The Vaults, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England**_

 _ **15th May 1998**_

 _"Harry. I love you because you are yourself, not some head of a rich Wizarding family." Ginny said, looking at him, trying not to fall for his emerald green orbs. "Even if you had only a Galleon to your name, I'd still love you."_

 _"Your family have done so much for me that I want to pay them back," Harry said, his face lowering, sadness in his eyes. "They've done such a better job in the summers that I've been at The Burrow than my own family, my own relatives, the Dursley family have done in my whole life."_

 _"How bad were they?" she asked, hoping she wasn't going to make him feel depressed. "Trust me, I'll hex them if they did anything bad to my Harry."_

 _"Put it this way, Fred and George told the truth about the bars in the window when they came to rescue me in your dad's car." Harry said, trying his hardest not to cry. "I got treated like crap. Dudley changed in the end, but I doubt Uncle Vernon will come around. I think Aunt Petunia may though, eventually." He looked down and his mind was working overtime. "You have no idea the crap they put me through," he thought, trying not to upset Ginny._

 _ **Outside Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England**_

 _ **15th May 1998**_

 _"NEVER TOUCH GINNY AGAIN!" Harry shouted, flicking his wand at Greyback. A red light left it, hitting Greyback straight in the chest. He fell to his knees, dead._

 _Harry looked at the lifeless form, realising he had done. He turned around to look at Ginny who was being tended to by members of the DA and the Order who came running from the Leaky when they heard the commotion. Suddenly he started backing away from them looking at Ginny, then at Greyback. Kingsley ran over to Ginny and then turned to Harry "Ginny needs you Harry." he said, noticing the look of guilt on Harry face. He pulled out his wand._

 _"She doesn't deserve me." Harry shouted to the older man, noticing he had pulled out his wand. "She doesn't deserve me at all. I swore to defeat the Dark Arts, but instead I become like Riddle, killing people who don't deserve it."_

 _"Harry, look at me. Look at me. Greyback attacked you and Ginny, you were only defending her." Kingsley said, worried about what will happen next. "You did what you could to stop her getting worse. Greyback could have killed Ginny, but you stopped it."_

 _"Don't you understand? Now I've killed someone, I've done the worse thing." Harry shouted, remembering where he was, "I've made myself like Riddle." He turned on the spot and disapparated._

 _It took Ginny and Susan several hours to find Harry, who was at Godrics Hollow, the site of his parent's graves, and to calm him down. They arranged to move into Grimmauld Place together, even if Molly Weasley refused them permission to do so._

 _ **Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, England**_

 _ **19th May 1998**_

 _"Tough. I'm through with your bullying Vernon." Harry said, pulling his wand out. "For the whole of my life you have put me down, treating me like rubbish. Dudley and I were talking when you rudely interrupted us. I was going to introduce you to my girlfriend"_

 _"GET OUT AND TAKE YOUR FREAK OF A WHORE TOO." Vernon shouted. Suddenly he ended up on the floor, knocked out._

 _"Dud, if needs be I have a flat in Islington that my parents owned that you can live in for a bit, plus I have a job for you if you want." Harry said, shaking his hand. "Just let me know via Mrs Figg as she can get a message to me via Diggle. Oh, and by the way, tell Aunt Petunia I said hello, and that if she wants her mother's bracelet to let me know. If not, I know of a certain lady with Weasley as her surname who it will be great for." He turned to Ginny who went bright red._

 _"You mean you have Grandma Evans' bracelet?" Dudley said, looking at him confused. "Mum said that it was buried with her when she died. She showed me photos of her wedding once when you were locked in there." Harry grimaced, recalling memories of being locked in the cupboard under the stairs for everything apart from breathing._

 _"What do you mean "locked in there"?" Ginny asked, confused about what was meant. She looked at Harry's face, noticing his reaction._

 _"When he was younger, that cupboard used to be Harry's bedroom until letters came addressed to him." Dudley said, looking guilty, escorting Harry and Ginny to the front door. "I…I used to believe he was a freak of nature and would bully him rotten. Mum and Dad treated him like shit and so did I. But, after the dementoid thingys I started to regret my actions. Mum started to calm down when we were in hiding and when I met Cho. She will deny it but I think she is starting to regret what she did to you and Aunt Lily but I think she needs more time. For Dad, though, I doubt the fat lump will ever change. Mum got that annoyed that she is threatening to leave him."_

 _They got to the front steps of the house when Harry turned around and shook his hand. "At least you've changed for the better. Take care Big D. Remember to visit Mrs Figg if you want to contact me and she'll be able to get a message to me."_

 _ **The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England**_

 _ **20**_ _ **th**_ _ **May 1998**_

Harry was sitting in the living room of The Burrow relaxing, having spent the day sorting the stuff that he, along with Susan and Ginny owned, ready for the move to Grimmauld Place. Ginny was sitting on his one side with Susan on the other, the remainder of the Weasleys, along with Hermione, sat down as Harry had promised to show them some of his memories, along with some that he had found in the one trunk.

Having looked in the trunk when he had got to The Burrow, he saw a Pensive that his great-grandfather, Henry Potter, had owned, along with a small metal tin, a tin containing vials filled with memories that belonged to his mother, each labelled up with a brief description of what they contained. He had selected two memories that he wanted to show, one featuring the Weasleys and one featuring Hermione.

Ron was still giving Susan the evil look, annoyed that Harry had not just got with his sister, but with the 'Hufflepuff Beauty', even after an explanation that he been betrothed since the death of his godfather to Susan, and that he was given no choice in the matter, but he didn't mind in the slightest!

Summoning the Pensive, he could see Hermione's face light up as she had recognised something that she had read, the Pensive being one that was known as a Solicitors Pensive. Harry poured the first memory in, then activated a rune so everyone could see the memory.

 _ **Granger Residence, Alcester, Warwickshire, England**_

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **September 1980**_

Lily Potter, Sophie Granger and Amelia Bones were all sitting in the living room of the Granger Residence, a small cottage in the middle of the Warwickshire town of Alcester, a mere stone's throw (according to Sophie) to the New Town of Redditch. Lily was holding her baby son, Harry, Sophie had her daughter Hermione in the highchair next to her and Amelia had her niece, Susan, laying on the sofa next to her.

"Ha-ee" Hermione said, trying to get the attention of the young boys' attention.

"So, Amelia, you and Lily have been friends for ages, and you've been with that chap Sirius for god knows how long, but why did you never have kids though?" Sophie said, concerned from what Lily had told her, that the slightly older redhead was suffering, having to look after her late brother's daughter.

"It's not that I don't want them…its…it's just that I can't have them. My boyfriend and I had just come off patrol and was in the Police station that I work in when one of my colleagues started to give me…he started to cause a large amount of damage." Amelia said, knowing that the Granger matriarch was a Muggle so she had to preserve the Statue of Secrecy, even though she had the idea that her daughter was magical. "If it wasn't for two others who I work with stopping the…stopping the bastard, and another one rushing me to Hospital…I don't know how my boyfriend would have coped with life if I died. He would have lost me as well as the baby I was carrying, a baby I only found out about…when the doctor told me I had miscarried. What's worse…what is worse is I can't have children because of the damage."

Amelia started crying over the memory she had, resulting in Sophie and Lily comforting her. Suddenly they heard a thump of a book hitting the wall, a book that Sophie knew that her daughter constantly enjoyed.

Lily looked at Harry who was more interested in Susan, and then turned to Hermione who was trying to wave the book towards her. Pointing Amelia to her, Lily knew that the DMLE officer was going to confirm her theory.

"You know your daughter Mrs Granger, I think that she is going to be very special…she is like Lily and me, a witch."

The two redheads explained to Sophie about how Hermione would end up at Hogwarts, the same school Lily had gone to after she had left Primary School, and the adventures that she would have. It was then that Lily decided that, should anything happen to her, if Sirius or Alice were unable to look after her son, she would get it placed in her will for Harry to be fostered by the Grangers.

 _ **The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England**_

 _ **20**_ _ **th**_ _ **May 1998**_

Ron watched as Hermione went red over the memory being shown, the way that the memory Hermione had looked after she had tried to summon the book.

"Bloody hell Granger," Ron said sarcastically, "Even as a baby it seems you were a bit of a bookworm!"

"But...but when Professor McGonagall came to my house to give me my Hogwarts letter, Mom…Mom didn't even know about magic, about Hogwarts."

"I have a feeling that someone Obliviated her, removing the memories of anything to do with Hogwarts." Susan said, "Either that, or memories of anything to do with Harry"

"The only person I can suggest is the Headmaster." Ginny said as Harry changed the memories in the Pensive, "Either that or one of the DMLE Obliviators."

"This is one of my mom's memories that I remembered part of whilst at Gringotts." Harry said, holding the hand of his two ladies. "You might recognise it Mrs-Molly"

 _ **The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**_

 _ **17th August 1981**_

Lily Potter carried a one-year-old Harry into the living room of The Burrow after playing with Ron. Molly was sitting on the sofa with her new-born daughter in her arms. Lily popped Harry down next to Ginny.

"Harry, this is Ginny." Lily said, smiling at her son. She urged him to move towards Ginny. "Go on son, make a friend."

"Gin-gee" Harry said, smiling at her. "Gin-gee play!" Ginny crawled to Harry and sat next to him.

Lily looked at the two of them and turned to Molly. "I wouldn't be surprised if our two get together when they're older! They're getting along like a house on fire! She was staring at Harry's broom that Sirius got him. I reckon she'd make a good Harpies player when she grows up."

"You think so?" Molly asked, watching Harry hold Ginny's hand. "I'm not too keen on the idea of her playing Quidditch when she grows up. I'm worried she'll get hurt."

"That's what I told Sirius and James about Harry." Lily said, smiling, "But the pair of them have always been mad and never do what I say. I reckon it's the Marauder in them. I'm willing to bet 10 Galleons that your twins will be just as bad!"

Molly laughed, looking at the two of them in the garden. Suddenly a muddy Arthur came in with Ron who was stumbling behind him. He reached for the camera that was on the mantelpiece and got the two ladies to sit next to Harry and Ginny, taking the picture.

Harry giggled after Arthur took the picture and kissed Ginny on the cheek, leaving a little bit of slobber on her face. Molly laughed at the young man who was next to her daughter, sending Lily into hysterics.

Eventually Lily apparated Harry home, leaving Ginny to be looked after by the Weasleys, the memory of being with Harry going over the time of her life.

 _ **Longbottom Hall, Chorley, Lancashire, England**_

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **May 1998**_

Neville Longbottom was scared. He had woken up in bed with his girlfriend of six months, Hannah Abbott, when suddenly he heard a screamed from his mother, Alice, who was resting in the living room part of Longbottom Hall.

Alice was reading the days copy of the Daily Prophet when she heard a crash come from behind her, the sound of a glass cabinet filled with bone china falling on someone. Turning around, she saw her mother-in-law, Augusta, laying on the floor, the glass case broken, a large piece of glass stuck in her arm. Upon seeing the blood coming out, she screamed, waking up the rest of the household.

Neville came rushing down the stairs, Frank and Hannah following her. Neville tried to vanish the protruding foreign object from his gran, but unfortunately, he was too late…

…Augusta Longbottom would die from the blood loss.

- **After the Battle** -

 **A/N** – _Coming Up in Chapter_ _10_ _-_ _Moving Day_ _…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **009 / / /** **Publish Date** **20/01/2017**


	10. Chapter 10 - Moves and Parties

Title **After the Battle** / / / Rating **M**

Chapter _**10 - Moves and Parties**_

Warnings **Contains swearing**

 _In a change to the advertised chapter, I have decided that I will instead lead up to the final part of the story. I had originally planned to write about a more dozen chapters for this fic, lasting the entirety of the summer, but I had completely lost what I had planned, and in fact fallen out of love with the story. I didn't want to abandon it so I intend to finish it without it being in a rush._

 **-After the Battle-**

 _Previously on After the Battle…_

 _"Oh, and by the way, tell Aunt Petunia I said hello, and that if she wants her mother's bracelet to let me know. If not, I know of a certain lady with Weasley as her surname who it will be great for." He turned to Ginny who went bright red._

 _"You mean you have Grandma Evans' bracelet?" Dudley said, looking at him confused. "Mum said that it was buried with her when she died. She showed me photos of her wedding once when you were locked in there." Harry grimaced, recalling memories of being locked in the cupboard under the stairs for everything apart from breathing._

 _"What do you mean "locked in there"?" Ginny asked, confused about what was meant. She looked at Harry's face, noticing his reaction._

 _"When he was younger, that cupboard used to be Harry's bedroom until letters came addressed to him." Dudley said, looking guilty. "I-I used to believe he was a freak of nature and would bully him rotten. Mum and Dad treated him like shit and so did I. But, after the dementoid thingys I started to regret my actions._

 _"Mum started to calm down when we were in hiding and when I met Cho. She will deny it but I think she is starting to regret what she did to you and Aunt Lily but I think she needs more time," he continued, escorting Harry and Ginny to the front door. "For Dad though, I doubt the fat lump will ever change. Mum got that annoyed that she is threatening to leave him."_

 _They got to the front steps of the house when Harry turned around and shook his hand. "At least you've changed for the better. Take care Big D. Remember to visit Mrs Figg if you want to contact me and she'll be able to get a message to me."_

 _ **The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**_

 _ **24th May 1998**_

' _Finally, its moving day! I'm going to miss my bed with Ginny at The Burrow, but I need a place where I can spend my time with Susan as well as Ginny.'_ Harry thought as he was waking up, the birds outside tweeting like there was no tomorrow, the sun blasting through the window as if it had no filter.

Waking his girlfriend up, Harry knew that he had plans for her over the next few weeks, including a surprise proposal and a special day with the Holyhead Harpies, where she could visit their stadium and then have a game of Quidditch up against their play team and their reserve team, especially as he knew that Ginny had wanted to play for the Harpies in the future.

As he got up, Harry knew that he was due to leave in a short while, his first task being to head over to Bones Manor in order to ensure that Susan was ready for a big move, helping her with her items that were to be moved over from her house to Grimmauld Place. This was to be followed by helping Ginny move her stuff that she wanted to the same house, allowing the trio to live together.

Seeing his girlfriend laying on the bed, her body shining in the light of the sun, Harry knew that it was time for him and his new family to start a new life, together, just the three of them...

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **June 1998**_

The housewarming party that had been organised by members of the DA a few weeks ago for Harry, Ginny and Susan was in full swing, with a few surprises being in place, such as Dean Thomas stuck in a lip lock with Morag McDougall, and Harry was having to continually stop Terry Boot and Daphne Greengrass from getting into the Master Bedroom to play a game of 'hide the sausage', their libido being as bad as a pair of cats in heat!

The biggest surprise, however, was that Cho and Dudley had managed to come to the party, with Dudley telling Harry that his father had walked out of the house after the visit to Privet Drive that Harry had made, and had not been seen since.

Harry had offered to speak to the police about Vernon going missing, but Dudley had refused, saying that his mother had not been too happy over the last few weeks with him, and that she had been considering divorce proceedings.

He knew, however, that the elder Dursley family members would settle and make up, especially as the two of them were always destined to be with each other.

As the party started to wind down, Harry upstairs to the bed that he shared with Ginny and Susan, passing out with exhaustion, his body worn out from the alcohol and partying that he had done.

 **-After the Battle-**

 _Coming Up in Chapter 11 - Harry's Proposal…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID 009 / / / Publish Date 10/03/2017**


	11. Chapter 11 - Harry's Proposal

Title **After the Battle** / / / Rating **M**

Chapter _**11 - Harry's Proposal**_

Warnings **Contains swearing**

 **-After the Battle-**

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 1998**_

The past few weeks had been flying past for Harry, Susan and Ginny, Susan getting accepted for a job in the Department for Magical Law Enforcement as a junior Legal Clerk, pending an examination from the Department of Magical Education and Learning.

He had proposed to Susan earlier that week, the betrothal contract that Harry had inherited from Sirius being in play. He had also been to see Andromeda Tonks and hiss godson, Teddy Lupin, the two youngest people spending the day with each other, Harry taking Teddy to the Zoo, Teddy morphing his hair to look like his godfather.

Harry looked at the clock at Number 12, Grimmauld Place chiming on the wall. It was midnight and he knew that he wanted to ask her an important question. ' _It's now or never Potter. Just hope she says yes...or the plans you made for her Birthday would be ruined._ ' He thought, reaching for his pocket. He turned around to Ginny, stopping her from going up the stairs.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you, I adore you, and I'm freaked out by the effectiveness of your Bat Bogey Hex." he said, getting down on his knee. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Ginny knelt down on the floor in front of him, looking into the glazing emerald orbs of his, the intensity of them making her melt. Her face lit up when she saw how sincere he looked.

' _I want to marry him, but I'm worried that if I say no, it'll send him over the edge and possibly make it worse. But if I say yes, I'll be with the man of my dreams_.' She thought, looking into his eyes, seeing several groups of tears form in them. ' _He thinks I'm going to reject him. Come on Ginny, you've wanted this since you were four years old. Say yes damn it!'_

"Harry, this would be a dream come true. It really would," she said, sobbing gently. She helped Harry back up, considering his eyes. "I feel like I'm in a fantasy where I got my one wish, that wish being you."

"Ginny, I love you so much that I would move heaven and earth to protect you. I would fight a Hungarian Horntail, a Welsh Green and a Chinese Fireball just to save you from a Death Eater." Harry said, realising the tears forming in his eyes. "I just cannot imagine life without you."

"Harry, I love you so much that I would take a Bludger hit for you, a Cruciatus Curse and still fight off a Death Eater." Ginny said, her hand reaching for the ring in the box. "When I said to you that day in the Hospital Wing, that I will love you, always and forever, I meant it. Yes, Harry James Potter, I'll be pleased to marry you!"

The two of them went up to the bedroom to celebrate, Ginny experiencing the first orgasm that hadn't been thanks to her hand or another woman. ' _This is so much better than when Hermione ate me out the night before my last Quidditch match. Thank you, Harry!'_

 _ **The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, England**_

 _ **14th June 1998**_

When they arrived at The Burrow, Hermione was the first person to see the ring on Ginny's finger and went over to the red head faster than a summoning charm.

Bill walked with Harry to the back of The Burrow, pulling his wand from his pocket. "Do you realise Potter that you've ruined our plans! We were going to prank the hell out of whoever our sister had got engaged to. We were going to be merciless! Instead you pop the question, and because of that my brothers and I could hardly pull a prank on The Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, Twice, the Slayer of Moldywarts. If Fred was here he'd be torturing you! Just, whatever you do though, don't upset our sister. Just don't, otherwise you'll get a beating so bad you'd wish you were six foot under."

"Bill, I love your sister completely. I've been to hell and back, and quite frankly I'm scared of her Bat Bogey Hex so I know not to do anything that wrongs her." Harry said, assuring the eldest Weasley brother, "And besides, it's a Potter curse that the males in my family fall for a red head!"

As the two of them walked back into the living room, they saw George getting a muggle notebook from his pocket, turning to a specific page within it.

"Damn. It looks like Kingsley has won the sweepstake!" George said, laughing. "I honestly didn't expect Potter to propose today!"

"I thank you, thank you indeed." Kingsley said, mockingly bowing. "Although I must admit my Deputy Minster gave me some insider information."

"Arthur!" Molly said, shocked at her husband's behaviour. "How dare you encourage betting on our daughter's future!" She turned to Harry and Ginny, giving them a bone crushing hug each. "By the way dears, have you decided when you'll have the wedding?"

"Mom! Let poor Harry and Ginny have time to eat. Remember that Harry has some final preparations for Ginny's engagement surprise!" Ron said, laughing at Molly.

Ginny would know that she would have the most fun in her life time, especially as she would soon find herself involved in a special day with the Holyhead Harpies, where she could visit their stadium and then have a game of Quidditch up against their play team and their reserve team, especially as he knew that Ginny had wanted to play for the Harpies in the future.

She knew that in a way she had it all, but she would soon realise that in her life, there was more to come!

 **-After the Battle-**

 _And that's the end of another story as After The Battle has now reached its conclusion. Thanks to all those that have read, reviewed and commented. It is much appreciated!_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online / / / **Story ID 009**


End file.
